


Summer Blues

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Astrology, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, England (Country), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Soulmates, Sabotage, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Suspense, Switching, no political statements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: Chanyeol's mission is sabotaged - it's a lucky day.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 55
Kudos: 123





	1. lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags!

.

It was a daily ritual.

He had to read the day's horoscope while drinking his coffee - latte, good quality - warm. He didn't need to read the same newspaper or a special magazine, it just needed to have the daily horoscope and good coffee (latte), possibly, with sugar. If it had no sugar, he would drink anyway. If it weren't for a latte or an updated horoscope, then his day would be ruined... and if he couldn't read his horoscope with coffee (did he say it was latte?), something bad would definitely happen.

"LOEY," Junmyeon shouted, trying to hold onto the seat with his shaking hands. "What are you doing?"

Chanyeol took his eyes off the newspaper and slight turbulence made everyone sway in their seats.

"I can't believe you're reading a newspaper again," Sehun said, taking off his belt. "This is for old people."

Perhaps Chanyeol's daily ritual would be more appropriate if he worked in an office or if he had a normal job, well, you know: five days a week, lunch break, free weekend, and a badge. OK, he had a badge, but not with his real name, but his ALIAS LOEY, which was expected, since he worked for a secret agency.

"I need to read my horoscope," he informed, waving the newspaper for emphasis. "It’s important."

"I don't believe in horoscopes," Jongin said, confused. “I didn't know that you took this seriously. It is not scientifically proven.”

Baekhyun, who was sitting next to him, shook his head.

"This is the most Capricorn thing I've ever heard you say," Baekhyun fixed the goggles he was wearing. Although everyone was wearing the same suit, he was the only one who was already wearing it.

"What is… Capricorn?" Jongin asked, even more confused. "I thought you were talking about Chinese horoscope."

"You're a Capricorn," Sehun started putting on the glasses, too. “And no, this is not the most Capricorn thing he has ever said. Remember that time he made a speech about how work should come before fun just because we asked him to take a day off on his birthday?”

"No, my brain shut down," Baekhyun said. "I don't hear half of the things he says."

"Can you shut up for two minutes, please?" Chanyeol asked before taking a sip of his latte.

Junmyeon, the only one standing (and the only one dressed like a normal person), sighed relieved.

"Yes, we must focus on what co-"

"I need to read what the horoscope is telling me," Chanyeol continued.

June 12th:

SAGITTARIUS: Today is not the best day for Sagittarians. Try to stay calm and don't give in to the pressures of day-to-day life, or jump to conclusions without thinking straight. Not everything is as it seems, but don't worry, in a few days, you will have good news, as your life is about to change. Lucky number: 27. Lucky color: Blue.

"Oh, no," Chanyeol pouted. "Not today."

"Chanyeol, I mean, LOEY," Junmyeon almost shouted. “Put on your glasses! We are five minutes from landing.”

Chanyeol sipped the rest of the coffee and put on his glasses, irritated. Junmyeon walked cautiously towards them and finally stood alone, in all his glory and expensive clothes that made him look like a businessman.

"I need your attention, my best field agents," he said (lied). “We have been on this mission for fifty-two months, counting the research and the intelligence and fieldwork. We can no longer extend the deadline. Today you must enter the building and rescue the lost paintings, without losing sight of the smugglers and possible rivals. Remember that today is the day when they will move the stolen collection and there will probably be more people interested in rescuing the same content as you.”

"Will the other teams be there?" Sehun asked. "They are super cool."

Baekhyun mimicked a gesture by a Chef, kissing his own fingers.

"They are technically your superiors as seniors," Junmyeon corrected. "They are doing something more important, for now."

"It's a very nice way of saying that they are ahead of us on completed missions," Jongin said, a little sad.

"KAIBAEK has a broken record," Baekhyun tapped his partner's thigh to cheer him up. “It is certainly not our fault. We do our best.”

"Shut up," Sehun said. “SECHAN has good numbers. We only have a good heart, we are not killing machines like SEULRENE.”

"Silence," Junmyeon sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. “You know what you have to do. I will speak the safe words now… and just once.”

Everyone was attentive after that, looking at the boss. Chanyeol was a little hurt by Baekhyun's comment about the productivity of his sub-unit - he and Sehun had worked hard, they had only made a few mistakes in the process. They had all been trained together and their respective partners had been chosen by the agency's intelligence section, but Sehun was his best friend, anyway. After years of training, they still had not beaten the numbers of the perfect agents, SEULRENE, which created comments by bored sexists through the corridors of the agency.

“Danger: _it’s so hot_. Success: _I'm thirsty_. Abort mission: _I left the oven on_ ,” Junmyeon said without expression. “Back-up _: there's a cell phone ringing._ Injured: _I dropped it on the floor_. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Great," the boss said. "You may jump."

Chanyeol smiled, anxious, already forgetting the horoscope thing. He loved parachuting, he loved fieldwork, secret weapons, acting… He and Sehun were assigned to fieldwork in secret infiltration and combat, but once in a while, they could just disguise themselves without having to shoot anyone.

As long as he was free-falling, nothing mattered.

Not even the fact that, for his family and teenage friends, Chanyeol was dead. He left home at nineteen to join the army and never came back. The official version said there was a car accident on the way home and that there were no survivors.

The truth is that Chanyeol was recruited for the Secret Service.

"Stop playing," Jongin shouted before opening the parachute. Chanyeol imitated him, laughing. After so many years, Chanyeol was already used to the whole schedule and he never made a mistake in the infiltration process, despite agent IRENE saying that he suffered from “exaggerated self-confidence, typical of the male species”, and he had already memorized the formation. _Baekhyun distracts, Jongin neutralizes, Chanyeol attacks from behind and Sehun executes the plan_.

They fell into a field, where a van was waiting for them. There, they changed their clothes, and in less than twenty minutes later, they were on the designated block. Baekhyun went ahead, with Jongin after him just minutes later. Chanyeol and Sehun were far behind.

"We will have to climb," Sehun said, looking up when they reached the building. "It's on the fourth floor."

Chanyeol was checking to see if anyone was around.

"Go up first," he said to his partner. "I'm going inside."

Sehun stared at him, pulling back his immaculate black hair. He had initially been trained as an elite spy, something like James Bond, to be in public and to be seen, probably because of his stunning appearance, but he decided to be a field agent.

"You can't go in alone," he advised Chanyeol. “Don't do that bullshit again. Do you want to get shot one more time? I don't want to work with a temporary partner again because of your impatience.”

Chanyeol had been shot a few times, nothing fatal. They always had paired Sehun up with a random agent, which was a big mistake: Sehun was very shy and not very sociable, it didn't work very well without a careless extrovert like Chanyeol.

"Easy," Chanyeol said. “I'm sure that KAIBAEK has already ‘cleaned’ half of them. I'm just going to make sure that no one is going to be there to attack you.”

"Don't go," Sehun touched the microphone hidden in his suit. "I'm going to tell Junmyeon."

" _I'm going to tell Junmyeon_ ," Chanyeol imitated him, annoyed. "Stop being your little boyfriend's doormat."

"I'm sorry for not wanting you to die," Sehun said, shocked.

“ _Everything is clean, LOEY. Are you in?_ " Jongin's voice said in his ear through the implant.

"One minute, KAI," Chanyeol sighed. "Climb. I'll have your back.”

Sehun didn't seem very convinced, but they had no time to lose. Chanyeol was indeed on guard, but only until Sehun disappeared through the window.

"We're in," he said, but he got in using _the back door_ , which gave access to another door. He raised the gun, but there was no one; no security at all. Either someone had already dropped or Chanyeol was still a long way from the target. He went up a flight of stairs and found two parallel doors, one at each corner of the wall. He didn't have access to the map on the ground floor, so he needed to decide which one to enter.

One blue and one red. Chanyeol closed his eyes for a moment and heard a noise.

"I left the oven on," Sehun shouted.

The blue door opened and Chanyeol only had time to see red lips before being shot. It was tremendous pain, even with bulletproof clothing. He felt a sharp twinge in the neck and fell to the floor.

"It’s so hot, I dropped it... on the floor..." he groaned, lying down, watching slender legs move away until everything went black.

.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and everything was too bright. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his throat was dry and sore. He closed his eyes and tried to move, without success. His body hurt, his head hurt, his eyes hurt. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he heard someone talking.

"I think he woke up, Doctor," a voice said. "Please come to room ten."

Chanyeol opened and closed his eyes several times, trying to get used to the light. His arms finally moved and he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Sehun... Jongin," he tried to speak. "Junmyeon?"

"Here, Doctor," the same voice spoke, distant. “He's been conscious for twenty minutes. This time, he is trying to speak and move.”

"It's a progress," a familiar voice replied. “Leave the medication with me, I can take care of it now. Please don't let anyone under me enter the room.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes and could see Dr. Kim Minseok walking to his bed. He always looked the same jovial and smiling—

"Am I in a hospital?" Chanyeol noticed, surprised.

"Yes, LOEY," Dr. Minseok smiled. "You are alive and well, despite what happened on your last mission."

The memories hit the poor patient like a wave. He gasped in his bed, trying to sit up. The doctor looked at him, confused, and took a mini clipboard from his lab coat.

"Don't even try," Dr. Minseok said. “You were shot in the neck and in addition, you lost a lot of blood. You could have died... you had a lucky day.”

“And Sehun? What about the other agents?” Chanyeol gasped, tired. "The mission?"

"Well, I'm just a doctor now, but I guarantee we didn't have any deaths or injuries besides you... again," the doctor started writing on the clipboard. “Describe what you are feeling. Confusion? Ache? Nausea? Dizziness?"

Chanyeol shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to ask for a superficial checkup," Dr. Minseok took out his stethoscope. "If possible, move your limbs slightly."

"Doctor, I need to know what happened," Chanyeol pleaded. "I can’t remember much..."

“They shot you twelve times. The only bullet that actually hit you was in the neck, but only superficially.” Dr. Minseok took a flashlight off his pocket and tested it. “You were brought to this hospital and your colleagues returned to the agency, where they must be now, I don't know. Soon you will have more information.”

"How long have I been here?"

"A week or so," the doctor shook his head. "I need you to be silent and only answer me when I ask."

Chanyeol was silent while he was being examined, of course, but he was screaming inside. It wasn't the first time that he ended up at the agency's hospital, nor that was he injured, and he was calm about his health, although he didn't know much about what happened. Had he ruined the mission?

The door opened and it was not someone from the medical service, much to Chanyeol's surprise.

"Good morning," the man, who was well dressed in black pants, a blouse and a beige blazer on top, came in with a briefcase. "Ah, Minseok, my friend."

Dr. Minseok, who had just finished lifting part of Chanyeol's bed to make him sit, went to meet him and the two hugged each other briefly.

"Jongdae," the doctor looked genuinely happy. "How long!"

"Yes," Kim Jongdae, one of the heads of the intelligence section, smiled. "How are you?"

“Very well, to be honest. My sister opened a beauty salon.”

"Really? You need to give me the address. I need to cut my hair.”

"It's a short walk. How are you? How's your baby? I just die when I see the photos in my feed.”

Kim Jongdae was a little red, smiling.

"She spoke the first words last week."

"Really?" The doctor dropped his jaw in surprise. “But already? What did she say?"

"Revenge," Jongdae said, very seriously. "That's when I took her favorite toy away."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Never bring work home," Jongdae advised.

Chanyeol coughed. His throat was dry, it was true, but he just wanted a little attention, please. Not that he didn't want to see the legendary former XIUCHEN partners, who had made a big name working for international agencies, but he was the patient there and he had no information on the status of his mission.

"Now, now, now, if it's not LOEY, shot... again," Jongdae finally looked at him, placing his hands on his hips. "You certainly have a way of being in the wrong place... always."

"Agent CHEN," Chanyeol greeted him. "I need to know what happened."

"Jongdae," he pointed to his badge. Agent CHEN had been promoted and was now entitled to personal life and his own name, raised from the dead (in fact, he had been reported as 'missing' and on his return, he justified with amnesia, the cliché script for elite spies).

"I will leave you two alone," Dr. Minseok said and then left, closing the bedroom door.

Jongdae grabbed a chair and dragged it over to Chanyeol's bed, sitting next to him.

"Your mission wasn’t concluded," he declared solemnly. “But don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was a trap.”

Chanyeol's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“An investigation was open to find out what happened and that is why I am here. This is not the first case of sabotage with one of our teams,” Jongdae continued to speak, opening his briefcase. “As you know, we have lost some agents in recent years, some executed. We still don't know much, but this case will certainly help us get closer to the truth and I would like to formally apologize for this.”

He bowed respectfully and Chanyeol lost his voice. Was it not his fault, but the agency's? Jongdae returned to his original position and he was a little more concerned. His brown hair was disheveled, but he didn't want to fix it.

"It is very likely that you have already been identified and listed," he announced. "And because of that, I don't have good news."

Chanyeol held his breath. No one knew what happened to discarded agents, but it was certainly not a good thing. If he had been identified, his secret identity had been compromised and perhaps he was no longer of value as an agent.

"Until the end of this investigation, you will no longer be able to keep in touch with your team."

Chanyeol shouted, surprised:

"No!"

It was cruel to drive the team away. As field agents, they had left their identities behind, their family, their friends - they only had each other. Jongin had pictures of his nephew and niece that he never met on the wall of his dormitory and Baekhyun could only watch his brother's wedding after stealing a copy of the video from the photography team. Chanyeol was never allowed to eat (even in disguise) at his family's restaurant, and after a while, they couldn't even go back to their original neighborhoods. He vaguely knew that his sister had married and that his mother had a puppy, but he never approached them. Some agents had to undergo plastic surgery and accent changes, as well as heavy training that redefined their bodies. Chanyeol didn’t look like the teenager he used to be, but he would be easily recognized by his family, he knew - he was not the “ordinary” type of person and refused to have surgery to make his ears smaller.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol, it's not an option," Jongdae said slowly and he seemed to be really upset. “All the agents involved in this mission were duly removed and taken to safety. Now you are under the agency's custody and will have a new name and identity, suspended from activities until further notice.”

Chanyeol felt his throat even drier; his eyes were wet. Jongdae took a paper from the folder and placed it on Chanyeol's lap.

"Everything you need to know is there," he said. “I will give you time to digest what I said. Since you are still at rest, you will still have a few days here, but within a week, you will be taken to your shelter.”

Chanyeol didn't dare touch the paper.

"Are they well?" He wiped away a tear that was about to fall from the corner of his eye.

"This is confidential," Jongdae said and held Chanyeol's shoulder. “I guarantee you don't have to worry. We'll take care of everything… you need to rest. We were not sure that you would survive, you’re very lucky.”

"Luck," Chanyeol mumbled, remembering the day's horoscope. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever I can do for you, I will do." Jongdae stroked his shoulder empathically, after all, he had also been an agent once.

"Can you bring me a sugared latte and a newspaper?" Chanyeol asked.

.

Three days later, Dr. Minseok was waiting for Chanyeol in the room. Chanyeol had just left the physiotherapy ward and was in perfect condition. The bullet had not pierced his neck, and although he had lost a lot of blood and was having trouble remembering things, he was feeling good and confident. He couldn't move much, it was true, but he could also walk, bathe and go to the bathroom alone.

"Good night," the doctor said. "Look at you, it's fine."

“Thank you, doctor. The other doctor said I could already be released,” he said proudly.

"I know, that's why I'm here, I came to sign your papers," Dr. Minseok smiled. “Jongdae is down there, waiting for you in the parking lot. You will be removed now.”

Chanyeol swallowed. He took a bag, which barely contained his new documents and some old belongings, and left the room, being guided by two security guards to the garage. He knew he was in no position to ask questions or demand anything, so he was silent. In the past few days, they dyed his hair - which he preferred bleached – back to brown and he took care of himself to look healthier. For some reason, the doctor removed the fake skin that Chanyeol wore over his tattoos and they were in plain sight.

The parking lot was dark, but there was light in the van. The doors were open and Jongdae was sitting there, in all black.

"Hello." He signaled to the security guards, who got in the car. Jongdae closed the doors and went to Chanyeol. "How are you?"

"Well," Chanyeol said anxiously. "Recovered."

"Did you memorize the information I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Give me the paper."

Chanyeol gave him the paper received and watched while Jongdae ignited it with the help of a lighter. The light of the flame illuminated the space between them and Chanyeol took a deep breath, not knowing what awaited him.

"Who are you?" Jongdae asked.

“Park Chanyeol, twenty-eight years old, I am a graduate and have a master's degree in interior design, I was born and raised in Seoul. I work from home for an online company and my hobbies are playing the guitar and going out with my friends. I was hit by a stray bullet in a fight inside a concert hall and I'm on vacations at my girlfriend's house.”

Jongdae frowned and turned his head.

"Girlfriend? Did you read _girlfriend_?”

"No sir. It was written ‘partner’. I just… inferred?” Chanyeol spoke, confused. "I assumed there was no information about them..."

"We hadn’t found an agent available when we made this document," Jongdae explained. “Therefore, we put your birth name on the documents and left the identity of your protector vague. You should understand that, to take care of you in such a situation, we need an inactive agent who is willing to let an active agent in their home, which is a problem for sure. If someone retires alive, they certainly don't want this risk in their home.”

"I understand," Chanyeol said, resigned.

“We have a limited number of female agents. Most are still active, so we haven't been able to assign you to an opposite-gender partner, so I think it's best to say _boyfriend_. My boyfriend's farm.”

Chanyeol did not react.

"Any problem?" Jongdae asked, suspecting something.

"No sir, it is not and has never been a problem for me if the person is beautiful and is giving it a go, no matter the gender, I’m up for anything," Chanyeol said very seriously.

Jongdae did not move for several seconds. Then he raised his arm and ceremoniously slapped Chanyeol in the ear.

"This is not a blind date, Agent LOEY," he said, irritated. “Spare me from your sexual comments. It is not a language that should be used with your superiors.”

"Sorry," Chanyeol stroked his ear, pouting. "I just didn't want to sound homophobic."

"I don't recommend you to try anything with the designated agent," Jongdae advised, breathing out. "He doesn't like to joke or flirt and... he's not a good person to annoy."

Chanyeol was attentive.

"Luckily for you, Agent DYO agreed to provide shelter on his farm in the countryside of England," Jongdae finally announced.

"DYO?" Chanyeol repeated, in shock. “DYO, the ghost agent? The man in black? That DYO?”

“Yes, one of our best agents. He's been retired for some time,” Jongdae said. “I didn't know you knew him. He never lived in the dorms and worked only very briefly with a team... he works alone—worked, I mean.”

"I don't know him personally," Chanyeol explained. “But I know his fame. Most agents are afraid of him. They said he was invisible, bloodthirsty and that he never failed a mission or left witnesses alive.”

“Ah, this is just a rumor… I mean, he never failed on a mission, this is true. He is a person... well... he has a good heart and he is kind, but you should not piss him off under any circumstances. Also watch your language, as he is a serious and respectful man. Don't forget that this is not a vacation, Chanyeol. You are not a guest, but you are under the protection of Agent DYO, at his residence.”

"Yes," Chanyeol shook his head. "Understood."

Jongdae looked back and sighed.

"You will need a blindfold and ear protection before getting into the van," he announced. “And you won't be able to speak anymore. Do you have any doubts?"

"Is there any idea of how much time I will spend there?" Chanyeol asked. "I miss my friends."

Jongdae did not answer. Instead, he opened the front door of the van and returned with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in his hand.

"Just like you asked before," he smiled a little sadly. "It's the only thing that I can do for you now."

.

15th of June:

SAGITTARIUS: Today is a lucky day. Soon you will meet an important person... Do you believe in soul mates? Try not to get too angry, the pace will be slow, but you’ll get there. Lucky number: 12. Lucky color: Black.

.

  


Chanyeol was allowed to speak when they landed in England. He spent hours blindfolded and without listening to anything, so he was quite chatty when he was allowed to talk.

"We're close?" He asked almost twenty times.

“Twenty minutes,” the security guard that was driving said. They were on a country road, probably, because the car was shaking and there were only plants and animals around.

"I have expensive watches in the bag," Chanyeol announced. " One is for someone who gives me information about my team."

The two security guards looked at each other in the front seat.

"We don't know where they are," the one in the passenger seat said. "We did not take them, nor were we informed of their location."

"But are they okay?" Chanyeol asked hopefully.

“I don't know about your partner, but KAIBAEK was at the agency. I believe they are being looked after by agents JOY and HWASA.”

Chanyeol was silent, wide-eyed, before shouting.

"What?! They get hot and nice people and I have to be with the scary man in black? This is an injustice!”

They both laughed at his face, of course. The landscape was still frighteningly green around the car and Chanyeol wanted to die thinking about the beautiful apartment that Agent HWASA had abroad since she had been promoted to the weapons section.

"You always ruin missions and still want benefits," the driver laughed.

"Try not to get shot next time," the other added, also laughing.

Chanyeol took the Rolex off his bag and handed it to the security guard in the passenger seat. He had no problem since, as Chanyeol could not live outside the agency or have a personal life, he basically spent money with expensive watches and designer clothes. His entire team was fond of a different brand and Chanyeol had an entire collection by Tommy Hilfiger.

"What do you know about Agent DYO?"

The smile died in the face of the security.

“I met him at the agency once. I accidentally bumped into him and he looked at me like that,” the security guard with the Rolex lowered his head and showed a frightening look and furrowed brows. "I apologized and left, looking at the floor."

"He was considered a great spy and sniper, but what I do know is that he inspired a lot of fear in the superiors," the driver said. "He retired in dark times."

"Yes, when Agent WENDY was executed, I think they were partners after the training," the other said. “A lot of people retired because they were afraid of the same thing happening to them, but I don't know if Agent DYO was afraid. He started working at the agency when he was a child, maybe he was tired of this kind of life.”

"My partner started early too," Chanyeol looked out the window, where he could see cows grazing. "It must be difficult to live like this from an early age."

Without access to the outside world, not being able to walk on the streets, having limited use of technology for personal purposes, declared dead and missing, and then unable to have relationships with people in the outside world… not being able to even control decisions about his own body… Chanyeol couldn't imagine an entire lifetime like that.

"Retired agents are good to use, they are like cards up their sleeves, but only those who are really good at their jobs will do," the driver said. “You should learn from Agent DYO, LOEY. Perhaps it will improve your performance on the field.”

Chanyeol was observing the landscape outside, already identifying security devices that might go unnoticed by anyone who was not from the area. He was sure that if Agent DYO weren't waiting for them, they would be dead by now.

"The most he can teach me here is how to make dung," he said, disgusted.

"Good for you," the driver advised. “Your team must remain well hidden now. We have already lost many agents.”

Chanyeol looked at his hands and felt his throat dry.

"Today is the sixteenth." The sun was shining on his face. "I need to read my horoscope."

No one answered because the car finally stopped. Chanyeol looked out the window and saw the low brick wall and wooden gate. There was a blue sign with the address and a name: DOH KYUNGSOO, 12.

"Your stop is here, LOEY," the driver said. "There's a box for you in the back seat."

Chanyeol was happy to get out of the Van and stretch his legs, sunbathe... the weather was warm and pleasant, with a lot of wind, despite the smell of earth. He opened the back door and took the box and his backpack.

"Bye, bye," he nodded to the security men.

"Good luck," they said in unison, which slightly frightened him. Chanyeol looked for a doorbell and didn't find it, so he held the gate and, to his surprise, he opened it.

"Hello," he shouted, but only birds made sounds. There were security devices and cameras, but nothing was reacting when he entered. Of course, at this point, Agent DYO would probably have even his guest's fingerprints.

Chanyeol kept walking, noticing the house in the background: it was large, probably two stores high, and had a balcony with a wooden staircase. Chanyeol heard barking and held the box very tightly, but no dogs came for him, so he kept walking carefully (so as not to get his Tommy sneakers dirty) towards the house. When Chanyeol was about twelve meters from the house, an imposing rooster ran towards him and stopped in front of him.

Chanyeol looked at the rooster. It looked back at Chanyeol. An invisible fighting soundtrack played in the agent's head ( _tanananaaaan naaan naaaan naaaaan)_.

"What's up?" Chanyeol said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you up for a fight?"

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, it was exactly what the animal wanted. The rooster started to run towards him, and the agent, frightened, held the box over his head and ran out to the gate, screaming. The ground was wet and muddy and Chanyeol slipped and fell on the dirt, throwing mud everywhere; the rooster was still running towards him, so he placed the box in front of his face and kept screaming.

"Harry," someone shouted. "Stop, now!"

Chanyeol did not dare to move, but nothing attacked him. He heard someone approach, but only moved the box away from his face after a minute.

"Here, good boy," said a boy, who was crouched, holding the rooster. He was small and wore glasses, dressed in a black shirt and shabby jeans, as well as black sneakers. Chanyeol sat down and realized that he was covered in mud.

"Damn it," he mumbled.

"Those are not suitable clothes for farm work," the boy said, pushing his glasses up. "Sorry for Harry's behavior, he needs to get used to someone before letting them in and I forgot to lock him up in the barn."

"No, I'm the one who apologizes, I should have waited outside," Chanyeol stood up with some effort. "You work here?"

The boy blinked, confused.

"Well, yes. This is my farm and I live here alone."

Chanyeol stared at the man holding the (demonic) rooster, incredulous and perplexed. It was not possible that—

"Are you Agent DYO?"

"Ah, I don't take that name anymore," he stood, still carrying the rooster as if it were a baby. "You can call me Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol immediately bowed, shocked. The man looked so smooth and calm, with big eyes and small stature and body, different from the agents who worked with Chanyeol, and the completely opposite to what was described to him.

"People don't do that here," Kyungsoo explained. “Please, no bowing or mentioning the hierarchy. People think it is my boyfriend who came to visit me and you better look less foreign as possible. We are, in theory, already an Asiatic gay couple and some of the residents here have never left this country.”

Chanyeol stood up again, shaking his head. He had spent the past few days reading about the country and working on his rusty English. He also read a little about farms, but he knew that nothing compared to practical work.

“Ah, yes, I know, sorry. It is that the you—sir— you are a legend in the agency, DYO-Kyungsoo. "

Kyungsoo smiled.

"Thank you. I thought they said bad things about me,” he said, a bit sad. “I am a little shy and I have astigmatism, they tend to interpret that I am always in a bad mood. Some people avoided me and I didn't even know why.”

Chanyeol felt bad for him and for fueling this rumor.

"My name is Chanyeol," he held out his hand. “LOEY agent, team 1485, SECHAN subunit.”

"I can't shake your hand or Harry will attack you again, forgive me," Kyungsoo said, stroking the rooster's head. “But yes, I know, Chanyeol. Jongdae gave me all the information, I apologize for the delay. The internet signal is not good here and it takes me a long time to answer emails.”

"Ah, okay, it's not like I'm in a hurry," Chanyeol pointed to the bandage on his neck.

Kyungsoo got serious.

“Let's enjoy the fact that we are dirty and I will show the farm, then I will help you change this bandage. I imagine the trip was a long one…”

"Yes, it was quite long," they continued talking as they walked. Chanyeol was walking a few steps away from Kyungsoo, still frightened by the rooster the farmer was carrying. The smell changed gradually, now that he could see the flowers in the side window and around the house.

"Be careful not to step on any small animal," Kyungsoo said. "They are always jumping around."

Chanyeol jumped, startled, but pretended it was just a reflex.

"If you live alone, who are the people who think I'm your boyfriend?" He asked, curious.

"My neighbors," Kyungsoo looked back, smiling. “When you live in a rural area, you don't survive if you’re more isolated. Some people have lived here for generations, it is important to maintain relationships…”

"You have a lot of friends?" Chanyeol asked politely. "Can you have a social life here?"

"Ah, definitely," Kyungsoo laughed. “It's just a little… traditional. There are some community lunches, it is usually all about food.”

"I like food and also cooking, my mom taught me a lot of recipes,” Chanyeol started walking next to him. " At least that."

"Really? Then you'll like it very much. My neighbors like it when I make traditional dishes,” Kyungsoo looked at him, lifting his neck. His glasses were running down his nose, so Chanyeol took the liberty to fix it by pushing it up with his fingertip. Kyungsoo murmured a _thank you_ , a little shy.

"What's your story here?" Chanyeol raised his hand to his face, blocking it from the hot sun. "What do you say to them?"

"You will find it hilarious," Kyungsoo said, laughing again. His laugh was funny, a serious _he he he_. "I said I gave up on an entertainment agency."

"Do they think you were training to be an Idol?" Chanyeol asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes," Kyungsoo said. “I always sing when I cook, so it's convincing. They think I was exhausted and had a wealthy family that paid for my escape.”

Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, clapping, and bending over. The rooster did not like this move, but Kyungsoo held it well.

"I try to be discreet and monosyllabic about my past," Kyungsoo explained. “Try to do the same. Ah, there is the barn.”

Kyungsoo showed two large wooden structures with straw and some animals inside. For Chanyeol's safety, he kept the rooster in one of them and closed the door. Chanyeol kept a little distance from the pigs when Kyungsoo showed them their space (although he was a lot dirtier than them).

"Pigs are clean if they have access to clean water and a decent-sized space," Kyungsoo said, whistling. "They are more intelligent than dogs."

One of the pigs ran up to him and Kyungsoo bent over the fence to stroke the animal's head.

"Are they docile?" Chanyeol asked.

"If you're kind to them, yes," the farmer smiled and the pig looked just as happy. Chanyeol found the whole scene very touching, but he did not fail to notice (it was impossible given the position they were in) _respectfully_ the back of Agent DYO.

"Wow," escaped his lips.

"What's it?" Kyungsoo turned around, alert.

"Sorry," Chanyeol pinched himself. "It's just... I... I 'm itching already... I think I need a shower."

“Ah, sorry. Let's just take a look at the vegetable garden and the cows, I already did all the work, anyway, I just need to go back to feed the animals again,” Kyungsoo walked again, running a hand through his short hair. He had an _undercut_ that went well with the shape of his face and the dark color of his hair, Chanyeol noticed. He probably didn't have to change his hair color or wear makeup every time he needed to leave the house, of course, since he was retired.

The garden was bigger than Chanyeol thought and he was impressed.

"Does everything you eat come from here?"

"No," Kyungsoo explained. “I exchange items with my neighbors and I need to buy fruits and other things at the market. Some are expensive because they are not from here. I try to save as much as I can.”

Chanyeol made a mental note not to mention his collection of expensive watches while Kyungsoo guided him to another fence; it was taller and more resistant than the pigs'.

"They don't smell good," Kyungsoo warned, “but-”

"Me neither," Chanyeol pointed to his mud-soiled clothes. "I cannot complain."

Kyungsoo looked surprised and laughed softly.

"They are very friendly and caring," Kyungsoo said, opening the gate. "They eat a lot."

Chanyeol remained standing at the gate, watching the cows strewn across the grass. Some were chewing, others were sitting quietly. Kyungsoo went over to a cow who was sitting and sat next to it and Chanyeol watched in disbelief when the cow simply turned and laid its head on him.

"My god," he laughed. "It looks like a dog."

Kyungsoo started to pat its head lightly. Chanyeol watched, a little confused. His life had changed as soon as he was recruited and he dealt with things that other people thought were absurd on a daily basis, while he no longer had access to “normal”; however, that scene seemed out of his world.

"You can come here if you want," Kyungsoo said. "They will not attack you."

Chanyeol shyly walked over to them but didn't sit until Kyungsoo pulled his pants lightly.

"I know you are still used to training and prepared to defend yourself or flee at any time, without even realizing it," he said, seriously. “But you don't have to be so tense. You are safe with me here.”

Chanyeol swallowed. He had not heard this before and could have no reaction other than shock.

"Thank you," he murmured.

They sat there for some time in silence. Chanyeol was not used to sitting around doing something 'productive'. He was always running, training, studying missions, in meetings... not being in a hurry was strange, but he felt good.

"Is there a place that sells newspapers around here?" Chanyeol asked. "A newspaper with a horoscope for the day?"

"There is a boy who sells milk, bread, and newspaper in a van," Kyungsoo continued to pet the animal. “There is a radio program that I listen to that tells the daily horoscope. You will have to wake up early, however.”

"I wake up early every day, usually to fall into a cold shower and then go to the gym," Chanyeol bragged. “Don't worry, these muscles are perfect for working on the farm.”

Chanyeol flexed his arm. He didn't know exactly what reaction he expected, but Kyungsoo gave him... none.

"Okay," Chanyeol lowered his arm. "I think I'm going to listen to the radio, then, just like my ancestors did."

Kyungsoo's face still didn't move.

"And shut up," Chanyeol added. "Ah, do you have a coffee machine?"

"Isn't that what you're holding?" Kyungsoo asked, confused. "My metal detector and the radar pointed this out."

Chanyeol stared at the box for a moment and realized that he hadn't even thought about what he was carrying. He opened it carefully and realized that yes, it was a coffee machine.

" _Primalatte_ ," Chanyeol said, his eyes welling with tears. He expected that, like his team, Kyungsoo would make a joke about the fact that Chanyeol was getting emotional with coffee, but the other agent just kept looking and smiling.

.

After showering and wearing dry, clean clothes, Chanyeol was ready to be himself again. The house was old, with strong wooden furniture, and had many rooms, although it was not very large. Kyungsoo had good personal care and hygiene products, furniture, and electronics, but nothing was too expensive. Chanyeol put on the most casual clothes he had. He walked down the hall, looking at the walls painted in navy blue, went down the small stairs that led to the living room, and went to the kitchen, where the light was on.

Kyungsoo was crouched, looking at something in the oven. Chanyeol knew that if he spoke out loud, he would be dead, but he thought that Agent DYO was... cute and tiny, like a teddy bear.

"A few more minutes," Kyungsoo concluded, closing the oven door.

"Hello," Chanyeol said.

"Ah, hello." Kyungsoo took off his gloves. "The food will be ready soon. I imagine you're hungry."

"Hungry," Chanyeol smiled.

Kyungsoo stared at him for a few seconds.

"We need to change this bandage," he said, very intent. "Sit on the couch, I'll get my medicine box."

Chanyeol obeyed, of course. The room was large with huge windows and shelves, but it didn't have many books or photographs. Kyungsoo had a stock of bandages and medicines of all kinds, which he kept in a box that was so big that had wheels.

"Look up and don't move," Kyungsoo ordered.

Chanyeol managed to stay still, but not silent.

"Isn't it kind of boring to live here alone?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, removing the bandage. "It's not like I have a choice, either."

Chanyeol thought about this; he didn't know any retired agents, but he imagined that their lives were not normal.

"But why did you come here, specifically?"

"Retired agents must move to another continent," Kyungsoo was cleaning the wound with cotton. "The area was cheap."

Chanyeol laughed, inevitably propelling his body backwards as he always did and his blood ran cold when he saw the other's reaction.

"Sorry," he said, frozen like a statue. "I won't move, I promise."

Kyungsoo sighed and kept on his task.

“I… I want to help with things around here. My injury is not so serious—”

"It’s not, but it can become if it is not well taken care of," Kyungsoo interrupted him. "You should have been at rest longer."

"I have a quick recovery," Chanyeol said. "Always had."

"The farm's work is very heavy and you are not used to it," Kyungsoo shook his head.

"But-"

"No. And don't move, please.”

Chanyeol pouted without moving the body.

"I'm thinking of having dinner over the weekend and calling my neighbors, they need to meet you in person,” Kyungsoo used a softer tone. "If they see you out there, they will start saying that the Chinese Communists are invading."

"I am not Chinese."

"I know, but they don't know the difference."

Chanyeol smiled and noticed the empty box in the corner of the room.

"Ah, did you install the machine?"

"I'm not very good with recent technology, I just put it in the kitchen," Kyungsoo pressed Chanyeol's neck and his hand was warm and surprisingly (for a former agent and currently farmer) soft. "Done."

Chanyeol moved his neck again.

"Thanks. Ah… where did you put my stuff? I didn't find it when I left the bathroom.”

"Last door on the left, our room," Kyungsoo carefully placed the trash in a special bag. "I sleep on the side closest to the door, I hope you don't mind."

Chanyeol's mind stopped in _'our room'_ , so it wasn't like he cared about a detail as tiny as the side he was going to be sleeping on.

" _Our_?" He blinked several times. "Our bedroom? Are we going to sleep in the same bed?”

Kyungsoo looked at him seriously, as if he was measuring something.

"Have you been on long-term infiltration missions, Chanyeol?" He finally asked and his thick voice was even heavier.

"Yes, sir," Chanyeol replied reflexively. "One month."

Kyungsoo gave a sarcastic smile, closing his medicine box.

"I already sneaked in for two years, when I was a teenager, in North Korea," Kyungsoo said, looking down. “Any mistake or contradiction could cost me my life. Do you know how to stand your ground in such a situation?”

"Yes, you must study your part well, you must train hard and you must firmly believe in the role," Chanyeol recited as he had learned. "With no past or future, only the present and fulfilling the mission."

Kyungsoo shook his head, a little distracted.

“My accent, my way of walking, speaking, my documents and background… they were not just a role. I believed in them, they were my reality,” he said, sounding infinitely tired. “You were a combat agent. Do you know why you were recruited?”

"Yes, sir," Chanyeol repeated. "Good physical training, stamina, adaptability, intelligence in dangerous situations, and good looks."

All the requirements that a combat agent must possess. Kyungsoo looked at him again.

"I was an agent in infiltration," Kyungsoo said. "I was recruited for being a good actor."

Chanyeol was a little surprised, as no one had mentioned it before.

"This may not seem like a mission to you," the farmer came over to him. "I understand. It is a difficult situation. However, it is a mission for me and I will not be able to carry it out if you do not collaborate.”

"I will do whatever is necessary, sir," Chanyeol said promptly.

"Start by getting a more affectionate nickname for your boyfriend than _sir_ ," Kyungsoo ordered, pushing out his medicine box. Chanyeol watched him leave, saying nothing.

"This is not going to work," he confessed to himself, sighing.

.


	2. harvesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You... aren't you the saboteur?" Chanyeol blinked. "So, why did you shoot me?"

.

Kyungsoo prepared a table outside, despite the animals' sound being perceptible. Chanyeol helped him bring plates and cutlery, already salivating over the delicious foods he had prepared, and when he looked up, he was amazed at the bright sky.

"Wow," he said. "So many stars."

Kyungsoo was adjusting the chairs and smiled, seeing how impressed the other man was.

“Summer nights are popular here for a reason. Today seems hotter because it’s not windy, but it helps us to eat outside.”

A bell rang and Kyungsoo wiped his hands.

“Sorry, it must be my neighbor, I asked them to bring me something. Can you finish setting the table?”

"Sure," Chanyeol said, happy to be useful.

The night was indeed lovely, and although Chanyeol swore he could hear frogs somewhere (and cicadas), he felt strangely comfortable. At no time did he feel stressed or confined as he used to feel at the agency. Agent DYO was a very nice and kind person, too. However, Chanyeol worried about his team and especially about his partner.

"Ah, here it is," Kyungsoo returned with a newspaper in his hand and placed it on Chanyeol's lap. "I have only one Korean neighbor and she lives a little far from here, but she paid one of the teens around here to bring it. It is a pity that she was unable to come, I think you two would get along.”

Chanyeol picked the newspaper and read the section.

"The daily horoscope?" His eyes lit up.

"I know it is already dark, but the day is not over yet," Kyungsoo sat beside him, picking up a kettle. Chanyeol opened the newspaper and looked for his zodiac sign.

_ June 16 _

_ Sagittarius: Today will not be a peaceful or easy day, but it will be worth it, because today there will be a major transformation in your life through a younger person. Watch out for small children and animals and don't lose faith in your future. You may experience financial losses. _

“There is no lucky number or color in this one! A younger person,” Chanyeol spoke out loud. “I didn't see anyone younger today, the security guards looked like they were in their 40s. I think XIUCHEN is older, right? I don't know their birthdays.”

"If your data is correct, yes," Kyungsoo held up his toast. "I'm younger than you, a little less than two months, I believe so."

"Oh really?" Chanyeol smiled. "I mean, you look young, but as my senior..."

"I joined the agency ten years before you," Kyungsoo informed him. "But we’re the same age."

Chanyeol was counting on his fingers, but it had nothing to do with their length of service.

"Are you a Capricorn or an Aquarius?"

"January 12th, I believe it’s Capricorn," Kyungsoo said. “I don't know if I believe in the zodiac. It is not scientifically proven.”

Chanyeol laughed alone. Kyungsoo, of course, was confused.

"Sorry, it was just... a memory," he sighed, a little sadly. "I can read yours if you're okay with it."

"Sure," Kyungsoo shrugged.

"Capricorn," Chanyeol started to read aloud. “ _You will have difficulty with an unexpected task that you have been given. Believe in your abilities and open up when the opportunity arises. A good day for love affairs.”_

"You're making this up," the farmer was serious, holding a fork in front of his mouth.

"I'm not."

"You are. Give me the newspaper.”

"No, you have to trust me."

"Give me the newspaper."

"Come and get it," Chanyeol raised his arm, holding the newspaper high in the air. "If you can."

Kyungsoo stared at him for a second and, in the blink of an eye, threw the fork towards Chanyeol's hand. The fork not only hit him, it also slightly pierced his palm, getting stuck. Chanyeol dropped the newspaper and clutched his hand to his chest, screaming in surprise.

Kyungsoo got up and picked up the newspaper while Chanyeol pulled the fork out of his own hand.

"Don't think that size matters here, Agent LOEY," the farmer said, opening the newspaper.

"All of this because of a newspaper?" Chanyeol was shocked, looking at three drops of blood on his skin. "I don't talk about your small stature anymore, then!"

Kyungsoo looked up from the newspaper slowly until he met Chanyeol's eyes.

"Special stature, sir," Chanyeol gulped. "Special stature is what I meant."

"Later I will put a bandage on it," Kyungsoo said, unconcerned. "Eat a piece of the apple pie, it is delicious."

"Now I know why Agent CHEN told me not to piss you off," Chanyeol grunted. "I can only eat with one hand now."

Kyungsoo sighed.

"Give me the injured hand," he said. “It's not even bleeding. I didn't even apply that much force.”

"It hurts," Chanyeol pouted. In fact, he had suffered much, much, much worse before, but he was upset about the treatment that he, an injured person, was receiving.

"Give me your hand," Kyungsoo repeated.

"You're not going to hurt me again, are you?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chanyeol held out his hand (even though he felt a little naive) and Kyungsoo held it, analyzing. The farmer took the agent's noticeably bigger hand, leaned over and gave a loud kiss next to the wound.

"The booboo is gone," Kyungsoo said seriously.

Chanyeol's jaw dropped and his cheeks were burning.

"I — my god," he pulled his hand back slowly, a little red. "That... That... was cute."

Chanyeol wondered if they had included in his file that he was kind of a baby sometimes and that he needed that kind of care or if Agent DYO was just like that.

"Eat the apple pie," Kyungsoo offered again, distracted.

.

After he was full, Chanyeol took the dishes inside with the intention of washing and drying them, but Kyungsoo prevented him from doing it.

"Today you’re still just a guest," Kyungsoo said, reaching for his apron. “Tomorrow you can start doing tasks around here. Go change and sleep, it's late.”

It wasn't too late for city life, but Chanyeol guessed it was dawn at farm time. He was not sleepy, but he took the opportunity to get a better look at the rooms and what was around him. There were small holes in the living room closet, which meant cameras, and some barely noticeable strands of light that indicated a motion sensor. The whole house was probably well protected; their room was the only with an open door.

It was a large room, with a bed and a desk with papers and books. There were a notebook, a radio and, shockingly, a picture frame. Chanyeol was afraid to touch anything, so he bent down to see who was in it.

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Agent IRENE, and Agent WENDY. Chanyeol's eyes widened at the sight of the deceased agent.

"Agent SUHO," Chanyeol looked at his boss's young face. "He looks like a child here."

Interesting, he thought, looking around the room. It was empty, dark, and dull. Probably only used for sleeping. Chanyeol noticed a bathroom - a suite! - and he took the bag that was on a chair near the door.

After brushing his teeth, he took off all his clothes, lay down, and covered himself. He just couldn't sleep. He looked at the wall and thought about the whole situation, about his friends, about his life.

Kyungsoo came in and grabbed a towel, without even addressing the agent in the room. Chanyeol waited with wide eyes, but Kyungsoo entered dressed and left dressed after he showered.

"Good night," he said before turning off the lights.

"Good night," Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo lay down on the bed and Chanyeol closed his eyes.

"Agent LOEY, are you awake?"

"Yes, sir — I mean, my love."

"Are you naked?"

"Yes, I sleep with no clothes."

A heavy silence followed those words.

“If I feel something poking me during the night, they will receive your body at the agency in a handbag. Understood?"

"Understood, my love."

"Thanks. Sleep tight."

.

Chanyeol was not disturbed for the next three days. He woke up alone and there were coffee, some food (usually bread or something more traditional), and a newspaper waiting for him in the kitchen. He didn't have access to Kyungsoo until the sun started to go down, when the farmer returned home, quite dirty, and Chanyeol had cooked something.

These days, Chanyeol listened to the radio, checked the internet like a normal person after years of internet ban, and also rested. His neck didn't hurt so much and the wound was almost gone, he felt strong and healthy.

Chanyeol discovered that Kyungsoo was not a very... talkative person. He tended to answer with monosyllables, noises, or head movements, while Chanyeol spoke non-stop. He seemed to have many friends in the neighborhood, as they were always going through the late afternoon to bring delicious things or news, curious about the new resident.

At the end of the third day, when they were at the dinner table, Kyungsoo announced while serving soup.

“Tomorrow I will wake you up early to help me with work and then we will cook. What would you like to prepare for dinner?”

"How many people?" Chanyeol asked, swinging his legs frantically.

"The table I have can fit a maximum of eight people," Kyungsoo said, fixing his glasses. "I will still choose how many people can come."

"With so much wood here, you could make a bigger table," Chanyeol noted. “With the right tools, I can build a good table in just one afternoon.”

Kyungsoo stopped for a while to think, big eyes moving back and forth.

"Make a list of what you need, if I don't have it, I can borrow it," he said. "In just one afternoon?"

“I've done it faster under pressure, once on a mission in a shed that needed—”

"What would you like to prepare for dinner?" Kyungsoo repeated. In a short time, he already had a strategy to keep Chanyeol focused and cut the other agent's chatter.

"Pizza," Chanyeol concluded. "It's simple, but I'm a good pizza maker."

"I'm going to cook meat with soy paste, then," he said and sat down, looking tired.

"You cook well," Chanyeol said, but he knew there would be no answer. "Let me wash the dishes today."

Kyungsoo smiled.

.

Chanyeol always slept very well in Kyungsoo's bed. It was soft, but not so much, it had good sheets and a pillow, and it was big enough that they didn't lean against each other while sleeping. So it was a little sad when Kyungsoo woke him up before the sun came up.

"Put some clothes on," he whispered standing beside the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you."

Chanyeol did as he was told, went downstairs, and drank his coffee quickly. The sun was rising when they left the house and went to the garden. It was an impressive sight, long green and brown lines between earth spaces under a screen so high that Chanyeol had no problem walking through them. Kyungsoo taught him to take out what was ripe and how to do it.

"We're on the waning moon, so we're not going to plant," he taught, putting his arm across his sweaty face. He was wearing all black, from head to toe.

"Are we separating it into three boxes?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes, we will do the same with eggs and milk," Kyungsoo sighed. "One for own consumption, one to exchange with neighbors and one to sell."

Despite being a good area, it was not that big. The garden had some vegetables; a few cows, pigs, and chickens.

"It doesn't look very profitable," Chanyeol commented.

"It isn't," Kyungsoo agreed, taking his pliers. “What I earn is basically for subsistence, I'm not aiming to get rich. I've worked for many years.”

Chanyeol stared at him, very serious. It had been said casually, but it had enormous weight.

"So, are we going to exchange the herbs, vegetables, milk, and eggs today?" Chanyeol asked. "Whereby?"

"If you find eggs, maybe," Kyungsoo was absorbed in work. “We exchange for what they have to offer. The goal is not to get things... I can buy what I need, I have money.”

Chanyeol stared at the floor, shaking his head. Kyungsoo finally noticed that he was thoughtful.

"To survive as a foreigner, you must help the local population, be useful," Kyungsoo said. “And if possible, don't cause any problems or bother them. Take the boxes inside, I can collect the eggs myself.”

"Great, I don't want to run into the rooster again," Chanyeol raised his arms in a gesture of gratitude. Kyungsoo laughed.

"Enjoy and see if they have left your newspaper at the door," he said. "But come back in time to learn how to milk the cows."

"I can't wait..." Chanyeol murmured sarcastically.

.

****

June 20th.

Sagittarius: Stay focused and put your energy into projects for the collective. You don't have to be the leader to decide what to do. Stand for your relationship, things will go well today.

.

Chanyeol lifted his protective mask when Kyungsoo approached him with a glass. Chanyeol was dirty from the farm work and the process of cutting and handling heavy wood, so he instinctively took a step back.

"Sorry," he said. "I smell bad."

"I live on a farm," Kyungsoo was serious. "I don’t mind."

The two looked at the table under construction in front of them. It was rectangular and long, and tall.

"It won't look very beautiful," Chanyeol explained. "But then I can carve and put some details in."

"It is already quite incredible what you did in such a short time," Kyungsoo was impressed.

Chanyeol smiled.

"I can build a bar in your living room, if you want."

Kyungsoo looked at him in surprise, offering the glass.

"All you did today was done well, have you worked in a Farm before?"

"Never, but I'm quite adaptable," Chanyeol was already getting embarrassed. He hardly received praise at the agency and was usually the target of jokes for being careless and suffering various accidents (being shot, usually).

“When you're done, you can take a shower and get ready. I'm cooking for you,” Kyungsoo said. "Drink the juice, it's pineapple with the mint harvested today."

"Ah, yes," Chanyeol accepted. "Too bad I'm not going to cook, my pizzas are good..."

"We will have time for that," Kyungsoo said, sounding mysterious.

.

Chanyeol looked at himself in the mirror several times. He chose a long black basic shirt, simple jeans and a converse he had stolen from Sehun; he wanted to look like an ordinary farm man, as if he were dressing for a regular dinner in the dorm. His hair was naturally messy when he arrived in the kitchen and smiled at Kyungsoo.

"Good night, do you need help?"

Kyungsoo was holding a pot with both hands and looked at him, a little disgusted.

"Why are you dressed like you're going to a fashion show?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened.

"This is Tommy Hilfiger's _basic_ collection," he protested.

"You are going to wear the _Kyungsoo basic_ collection," the farmer laughed. “In the bedroom closet, there are loose clothes and big slippers. I didn't have much time to check if it was your exact size, but it should do.”

Chanyeol reluctantly complied. The clothes were much simpler, black in color, and still slightly tight on him, but they fit. He went back to the kitchen and, to make a joke, he walked in and posed.

" _Kyungsoo summer collection_ ," he put his hands on his knee, cocking his ass. "Did you like this one that shows my defined muscles?"

"Of course, I like defined muscles, I'm a farmer," Kyungsoo said, winking ironically. "Although the pants are slightly loose at the back."

Chanyeol touched his (smooth) buttocks, making a face.

"The important thing is that I am beautiful, okay?"

"That you are," Kyungsoo commented absently and opened the oven to take out his sacred apple pie. Chanyeol had time to straighten up after the unexpected compliment and took the dishes outside.

The night was beautiful and warm, with little wind. He was proud of his table and decorated everything carefully - he also wanted to impress Kyungsoo and the guests. Chanyeol liked to meet new people and make friends, but he was always a little anxious about what he could and could not say. And it was clear that this was a mission and he had to keep his role.

"The doorbell rang," Kyungsoo went down the stairs, taking off his apron. “I'm going to answer the door. You can sit down…”

Chanyeol gulped and sat down, although he was not comfortable. He repeated the information in his head and practiced his best smile.

A team of old ladies and gentlemen arrived, all with pots in hand. Chanyeol was a little confused, but he greeted them all, shaking hands and smiling. Kyungsoo pointed out one by one, explaining who they were and what they cultivated.

"Your boyfriend is so tall," a lady was obsessed with Chanyeol. "How did you manage to hide him for so long?"

Everyone laughed. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were given several things as gifts, including popsicles, which they could only eat after dinner was over and Kyungsoo drove guests home - using a black car that Chanyeol hadn't even seen, previously hidden in the barn.

"Okay?" Kyungsoo asked, upon returning.

"Yes," Chanyeol was still at the table. "It was easy."

They asked normal questions about Chanyeol's life, whether he was studying, whether he had visited many places in the country, whether he wanted to stay. However, they talked a lot about their families and grandchildren, in addition to several problems on the farms that were foreign to those who were not from the area. Kyungsoo talked quietly, agreeing when they complained about the difficulty of finding workers, multinationals and transgenics, importation…

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn't touch each other and didn't seem to be needed.

“Can we get some popsicles? It's hot,” Chanyeol asked.

The two sat on the stairs that gave access to the main door with a cooler.

"Didn't you find anything strange?" Kyungsoo asked with a half-smile.

"That you have best elderly friends?" Chanyeol took out a piece of the popsicles. “I don't judge. My partner likes men around this age and I don't judge either.”

They both laughed.

"My friend couldn't come today," Kyungsoo said. “And many of the workers are tired at night. Only the elderly people have a social life here so maybe that’s the reason why younger people move to the city.”

"I understand them," Chanyeol shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know how you can handle it, especially having to do it all yourself."

"It's nothing compared to the job I had at the agency," Kyungsoo said, a little somberly. "Here I have a little peace, at least."

Chanyeol looked at him sadly. They both knew what that meant, but it should have been even worse for a child.

"How were you recruited?" He asked.

"Coming home from rehearsal," Kyungsoo said. "They reported that I had been kidnapped."

Chanyeol felt the thud.

“Your family… ouch. I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo didn't look shaken.

"It's better for them, they stay safe," he said, eyes lost somewhere in front of him.

"I know, but it's normal to miss them too," Chanyeol protested. “Whenever I can look at the internet, I look for my sister's social media to see how they are doing. She is very beautiful because she looks like me.”

Kyungsoo looked at him, amused.

"You are quite narcissistic, you know?"

"I know, but it's true," he laughed too. “People get angry sometimes. Agent IRENE just needs to roll her eyes. I think she doesn't like me very much, to be honest.”

"It's just the way she is," Kyungsoo said, shrugging. "She was in my team when I worked in the field."

Chanyeol remembered the portrait.

"My boss too!"

"Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo frowned. “I didn't know that he had been promoted. I haven't talked to him in a long time."

Chanyeol wanted to ask more, but he knew he was in a delicate situation. He played with the popsicle stick, took a deep breath, and tried to look casual, going over the edges.

"People say he doesn't work in the field anymore because he and Agent IRENE were a couple when they were partners and ended up breaking up, is it true?"

"No," Kyungsoo said in a dry tone. “They parted ways when my partner, Agent WENDY, made a mistake during an operation and was discovered as an agent infiltrating a criminal team and was subsequently executed. Our team was dismissed."

Chanyeol held his breath for a moment, shocked. Kyungsoo had no reaction, still looking ahead as if he were anesthetized. 

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't you know that?" Kyungsoo looked at him.

"No, sir," Chanyeol swallowed. “Sorry for asking, I think I would prefer the rumor to the truth. "

"It is something that can happen to any of us."

"I know," Chanyeol said. "I know."

.

That night, Chanyeol was unable to sleep immediately. He got up and went outside.

.

Kyungsoo got up early, as always, and he looked hilarious when he saw what Chanyeol did.

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asked, pleased.

He had made a minibar with a few swivel chairs; he just needed to add the padded part. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes behind his glasses to get a better look.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Kyungsoo asked, concerned.

"No, I think I ate too much," Chanyeol said. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible," the farmer touched the counter, stroking the wood. "You are very talented."

"We need a pad and drinks now," he laughed, pleased. "You can call all the old people to get your face in."

"I know who I'm going to call," Kyungsoo said. "But it's true. We need drinks.”

.

Chanyeol had never been to London. Most of his missions took place in Asia and one time or another, in North America, but Europe was out of the question. So, he was excited when Kyungsoo woke him up early with the car keys in his hand.

"Come on, it will take a few hours," he said.

Chanyeol found two men in the kitchen that Kyungsoo had hired to do the day's work while they were away. They packed up a few things and hit the road.

"You take care of the playlist," Kyungsoo suggested, giving him a shiny new phone. "It needs to be long."

"I'm not complaining, but... do we need to go that far to buy drinks and tools?" Chanyeol looked at that relic that he was forbidden to have for so many years. "God, what version of iPhone is this?"

"I have no idea, I know I can use it to call and text," Kyungsoo said. “We have other things to do. There is a good Korean market where I always buy soju.”

Chanyeol had fun on the way. Kyungsoo liked the older songs and musical styles like R&B and pop since he was slow and didn't like the traps that Chanyeol chose, but he tolerated everything peacefully.

"Just one more hour," Kyungsoo looked at his watch.

"Ah, I can't wait," Chanyeol smiled. “I want to buy face masks and cosmetics; this farming life is ruining my baby skin.”

"You can't spend on my money madly," Kyungsoo said. "Only the essentials."

"I have my money," Chanyeol laughed.

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment.

"Your bank accounts have been blocked," he finally announced. "Your maintenance fee is going straight to my account, as a form of payment."

Chanyeol froze.

"What? Will the agency prevent me from accessing my own money?”

Kyungsoo licked his lips, tense, eyes on the road.

"Chanyeol, didn't anyone tell you why you are here?"

"Yes, I am being removed because an investigation is under—"

"Exactly," Kyungsoo interrupted him. “Your team is being investigated, including you. You cannot have access to your assets. Until this investigation is over, you are a suspect and will be treated as such. "

Chanyeol couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he felt infinitely ignorant. All signs pointed to this from the beginning, but he did not want to believe that after years of giving his blood (literally) to the agency, he would be a suspect in sabotage.

"This is unfair," he shouted, nervous. "I thought I was here to be protected!"

"I'm here to protect you _and_ watch you, so when we get out of the car, walk close to me and don't walk away under any circumstances."

Chanyeol wanted to protest, but he was almost crying. He simply realized that since he was not sabotaging the mission, someone in his team was. His chest ached with a mixture of anger and frustration, and he was silent for the rest of the trip and when they finally stopped into a large parking lot.

London now looked gray, dull, and sad.

Kyungsoo seemed to notice Chanyeol's bad mood and ended up letting him buy whatever he wanted, no longer concerned with saving. Chanyeol bought the tools and materials he needed and observed everything that Kyungsoo pointed out with little enthusiasm.

" _Oseyo_ is close," Kyungsoo warned the taxi driver while they were in the car. "You can leave us right here."

Chanyeol followed him. Kyungsoo, to his surprise, held his free hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a store, not too small, and the person at the door did not speak English, but their native language.

"Good afternoon, Kyungsoo," you said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Good afternoon, Kwon-ssi," he bowed respectfully. "I have a guest at home."

"Ah, yes," the man smiled. "I understand."

It was simpler to read everything in the store and Chanyeol recognized his favorite brands, letting go of Kyungsoo's hand to choose his products. When he went to the cashier, Kyungsoo was already waiting for him, talking to a young man behind the counter.

"Is he no longer offering my sister’s hand in marriage?" The young man spoke, laughing. He wore a white Rolling Stones shirt and had his hair pulled back with gel.

"No, I think he gave up," Kyungsoo laughed with him. "Finally."

"Well, that means I can ask you out, then," the young guy blinked and Kyungsoo almost choked.

"You can't," Chanyeol announced, placing his heavy basket on the counter and then putting an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder. "He has a boyfriend."

The two seemed equally surprised by Chanyeol's triumphal entry.

"Has he?" The boy looked surprised. “You never told me. Look at the size of this fella, he looks like a refrigerator.”

Chanyeol didn't know if it was a compliment or an offense, so he took it as a compliment.

"Kyungsoo is discreet, but not single," he said (a little thicker than usual). “I've already taken everything I need. Can we go, my love?”

Kyungsoo didn't show any reaction - he was good at pretending he was a statue. He paid and was silent until they left the store.

"You were a little over the top," he said. "You don't need that to convince people."

"Who said I was trying ‘to convince’?" Chanyeol held the bags, but didn't move away from him. "I'm exaggerated and jealous, huh."

Kyungsoo didn't say anything more.

When they reached the parking lot where they had left the car, a motorcycle honked its horn. Chanyeol didn't care much, but Kyungsoo stopped to look, holding the falling glasses.

"Is it a pink Harley Davidson?"

"Yes," Chanyeol said. "Because?"

The driver stopped and jumped off the bike. Kyungsoo went to her and Chanyeol followed.

"Now, now, now," she took off her helmet. "If I knew you had come, I would have taken a ride."

Kyungsoo smiled, seeming comfortable with her presence.

“I'm sorry I didn't warn you… Ah, Chanyeol, this is Yerim, the friend I told you about. Yerim, this is…”

"Your mysterious boyfriend," the girl looked at Chanyeol, measuring him from head to toe. "Ah, he is exactly as I imagined."

"Am I?" Chanyeol was surprised.

"Of course," she pulled back her short, light hair, showing her plump, handsome face. "You are his type."

"Am I?" Chanyeol smiled without realizing it. “Of course, of course, I am. Nice to meet you."

"Chanyeol built a bar in the living room and we bought soju," Kyungsoo held up the bag he was holding. "I should go to my place one of these days."

"Ah, sorry I didn't attend your dinner," she sighed. "I did _not_ want to go. Your friends are obsessed with the fact that I live alone. I bet they were super happy to hear that your boyfriend arrived.”

"They are your friends too," Kyungsoo said.

"Well, yes, but you old people get along better," she laughed. "I prefer to hang out with people around my age."

"Yerim is twenty-one," Kyungsoo informed Chanyeol.

"Ah, I get it now," Chanyeol laughed. "But you are old enough to drink, at least."

"I can visit you next weekend," she counted on her fingers. “Yeah, I'll be free. We can talk more there, now I'm already late.”

"Okay," Kyungsoo bowed slightly. "See you."

The two continued on their way.

"Is she an agent?" Chanyeol asked.

"No," Kyungsoo opened the car door. "She is an ordinary person."

"So, how does she know I'm her type?" Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Do you guys talk about it?"

Kyungsoo put the purchases in the car, ignoring him. Chanyeol went to him, with a small smile on his face, and handed over the bags he was holding.

"Don't be like that, you're my type too," he quipped.

"Your mood changed very quickly," Kyungsoo commented. "Get in the car, please."

Chanyeol just couldn't stop smiling, it was true.

"Yeah, I am just like that, I change my mood quickly," and in order not to miss the opportunity, he asked, “do you like it?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, visibly irritated.

"I can drive if I want to," Chanyeol offered, touching his shoulder. "You must be tired."

Kyungsoo always seemed a little tired and tense, in Chanyeol's opinion.

"We didn't buy the newspaper," Kyungsoo recalled, winking. "Can I pass a newsstand on the way—"

"Why don't we stop and have a coffee around here?" Chanyeol suggested. "We don't have to run back home."

The farmer blinked sometimes, as if not even thought about that. It was normal for agents to feel nervous on the street, but maybe he didn't want to expose Chanyeol (or… make room for a possible escape).

"Okay," he replied at last.

.

24 /06

SAGITTARIUS: You will have an unusual day, full of news. Take advantage of the possibilities that open up to take action, being a little careful not to go too fast. Stay focused on what is important and you will see that the answers are right in front of you.

Chanyeol put down the newspaper and stared at Kyungsoo, who was drinking mint chocolate peacefully, looking out the window. He looked very handsome in that black turtleneck shirt, a walking advertisement. The agents, in general, were all very beautiful, it was a basic requirement for any kind of promotion and this caused many to invest in aesthetic procedures – and the infiltrators were generally seductive by nature. Agent DYO was known as a ghost and, looking at him, Chanyeol could understand that he was naturally beautiful but easily camouflaged. He was the type of person who would go unnoticed anywhere, but if you paid enough attention, you would see that he was stunning.

"Do you only have black clothes?" Chanyeol asked, instead of venting his mental monologue. "Even your underwear?"

"I have some khaki underwear," Kyungsoo said, distracted.

"In that case, I would rather hear a yes," Chanyeol concluded.

"Do you always wear these long coats?" Kyungsoo asked in the same ironic tone.

"Well, of course, how do you think I'm going to explain my scars?" Chanyeol laughed, reaching for his latte. “It is not appropriate to draw this type of attention. I have to cover my body, it's a shame.”

Kyungsoo did not laugh or look irritated by the narcissistic comment.

"They are as visible as well?"

"Yes, I put fake skin on them, also on the tattoos," Chanyeol said. "Didn't you notice while I was naked next to you?"

"No," Kyungsoo said dryly.

"Liar. Do you want me to read your horoscope?”

"If you want to."

"Capricorn," Chanyeol picked up the newspaper and said in his best announcer voice. " _Today will be a great day to let your boyfriend spend your money on Soju and cheap food_."

Kyungsoo slapped him lightly on the arm, holding a smile.

"Okay, okay," Chanyeol smiled. “ _Don't be alarmed by the challenges and new things that are coming into your life. It's time to relax and not worry so much about the future! Take the day to mess with the routine and do something different_.”

Kyungsoo slapped him again.

"It's true," Chanyeol protested, handing over the newspaper. “Unless there is something wrong with my translation. Check it out yourself.”

Kyungsoo picked up the newspaper and read.

"Hm," he finally answered. "Maybe that makes sense."

"Of course, it makes sense," Chanyeol tapped the table, excited. "There is no day that my horoscope doesn’t make sense. Anywhere in the world where I am, it doesn’t matter, it makes sense."

Kyungsoo looked around calmly.

"If you really believe in that logic, you have a small problem as a result," he said. “It means that things are already planned to happen and everything is following a script. Isn't that a little frustrating?”

Chanyeol did not expect a philosophical implication for his small daily superstition.

"I believe in destiny," he replied, shrugging. "So I don't feel frustrated."

"Destiny kills free will."

"Fate justifies free will."

"It doesn't make sense," Kyungsoo sighed, waving his glass. The waitress realized it was empty and went over to them.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Chanyeol put her hand over his. "Isn't it more romantic to think that we are together because fate wanted it, since we are clearly soulmates?"

"Soulmates?" Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, clearly amused.

Chanyeol looked at the waitress standing beside them; the poor girl was red as a tomato sauce.

"Sorry..." she swallowed. "Will you... will... want... anything else?"

"The same order, only for the trip," Chanyeol said. "The coffee here is better than my machine."

"Don't get stuffed with caffeine and stay up all night," Kyungsoo said dryly, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

.

Chanyeol not only slept wonderfully but also woke up early (and willing!) the other day, despite driving for hours on the way home. He was able to milk alone (after apologizing to the cows) and work in the garden without the Kyungsoo’s supervision. He still could _not_ remember the names of all the neighbors, only those with whom he traded food and those who sold newspapers or something else.

Now that he had the tools he needed, he fixed everything he saw in his way. He had made a new meat board for Kyungsoo, a birdhouse to put in the window, and a flower stand. The hard work had distracted him for a few days, but he was unable to get rid of the bad feeling in his chest; when Kyungsoo needed to leave the farm for any reason, Chanyeol would sit on the stairs and could not appreciate the solitude. He felt completely isolated from the world, forgotten, without family, friends or a clear future, nor a chance to fight for what he believed without being misinterpreted.

Kyungsoo finally caught him crying when he returned from a visit in the neighborhood. Chanyeol was in tears, sitting on the stairs, and almost had a heart attack when he looked ahead and found the farmer staring at him.

"Wow," he yelled, sniffling. “Now I know why they call you a ghost, standing there looking like one!”

Kyungsoo looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I’m just crying, have you never seen anyone crying?" Chanyeol hugged his knees, pouting. "Leave me alone, will you watch over me even when I cry, will you?"

"I just want to know if—"

"Leave me alone for a while," Chanyeol said, a little harshly. " I can't escape from here."

Kyungsoo shook his head in a silent 'yes' and entered the house. Chanyeol wiped his eyes and was calmer, although in a bad mood. He sat alone, and not even the sound of frogs bothered him. After a while, Kyungsoo went out to the stairs.

"I cooked samgyetang," he said, leaning against the door. "Come eat."

Chanyeol was hungry after crying and suffering for hours, so he easily accepted the invitation. They ate in silence for a while.

"It's normal to feel suffocated," Kyungsoo started, much to Chanyeol's surprise. "I wasn't judging you."

"Good," he replied selflessly.

"If you need anything, just talk," the farmer added.

"I don't want you to pretend to be empathetic, you said yourself this is a mission," Chanyeol stiffened. "I don't need false pity."

"It is not false pity, nor am I faking empathy," Kyungsoo said calmly.

"So what is it?" Chanyeol looked at him. "Do you care about me? Look, Kyungsoo, I don't want to get in trouble for anyone, including you, but the truth is that I gave everything I had to this agency and now I'm stuck here, being investigated, without any information, and you are a direct part of it. There is a limit for me to put up with playing house and pretend there is nothing wrong happening. So don't come with this ' _ah, I can help you'_ , when you also think that I'm a saboteur.”

"I don't think you're a saboteur," Kyungsoo said. “It is not up to me to defend you or judge you. You are someone I need to keep alive and well until they decide that.”

"It doesn't mean you like me," Chanyeol concluded. “Only that you are a professional. This is the limit of your performance, ok? My feelings are out of it.”

Kyungsoo looked at him seriously.

“I am also a person, Chanyeol. And despite what they say about me, I also have feelings.”

Chanyeol wasn’t hungry anymore.

"Don't pretend to be a victim here because you’re not," he said, getting up from his chair. He went straight to the room, tired. At every moment he thought about what could be happening to his friends, which meant being removed, restricted, prevented. Well, he was a Sagittarius and that was his personal hell.

He lay on the bed, still dressed, and closed his eyes. The world seemed so far away... He closed his eyes and stretched, feeling defeated. It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to go to him and nudge him.

“You are dirty. Take a shower before going to bed.”

Chanyeol sighed, tiredly, but got up, not wanting to look for a fight with the owner of the house and, at the same time, maintain an unfair reputation of little neatness that he had acquired in the agency. He took everything he needed and went to the bathroom, choosing the shower.

He was letting the cold shower fall on his back - it was hot outside - when the door opened; Kyungsoo entered so calmly that Chanyeol didn't even react... until the farmer started to undress.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chanyeol was shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower," Kyungsoo said. "What else could it be? Get over there.”

Chanyeol complied, dumbfounded. Okay, he told himself, it was normal to shower together. He did it with his teammates, which always resulted in jokes afterwards and, after all, Chanyeol slept naked.

The problem was that he was not prepared to see Kyungsoo naked, and he had not imagined it (surprising for a person strong libido like him). Kyungsoo had no marks or scars on his body, which was not very defined, although he had strong arms and thick legs.

"Don't look at his ass," Chanyeol repeated in his head, closing his eyes. The sound of footsteps against water gave him chills.

"Is there get shampoo on your eye?" Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol could hear the mocking smile in his voice.

Chanyeol was not going to tolerate this. He was having a bad day and that was obvious.

"What do you want, huh?" He opened his eyes, pouting. "Am I a joke to you?"

Kyungsoo was actually serious. He turned off the shower, shaking his wet hair, and approached Chanyeol, who waited for him to say something. The distance between them was short and seemed to disappear when Kyungsoo raised his arm and pressed his hand gently against Chanyeol's face. There was something in his eyes, but he didn't explain his gesture.

Chanyeol looked at his face, his red, wet lips parted, and did the only thing possible: he bent down and kissed him. Kyungsoo kissed him back immediately, moving his hand through his hair. It didn't take a minute until they were against the wall; Chanyeol's hands tightened around the other men and Kyungsoo held his hair and neck tightly.

Chanyeol cursed softly in the middle of the kiss as he was getting very aroused in a short time.

"Stop, stop," he said, holding Kyungsoo's shoulders. “Is that what I'm thinking? Is this what is happening here?”

Kyungsoo gasped with his eyes closed.

"Let's go to bed," he murmured. "Take the towel so you don't soak the sheets."

"Hey, you're going to be throwing me from place to place without telling me what you want, are you?" Chanyeol was confused. "We will…?"

"Yes, Chanyeol, come on," Kyungsoo had little patience. "My condoms are in the room."

"Just one question," Chanyeol raised his finger and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Your condoms? You will… put on a condom.”

"It's how safe sex happens," Kyungsoo said, seriously.

"It just sounds like you're trying to fuck me," he said, finally.

"It is a correct observation, Agent LOEY," the farmer was serious. "Does that bother you?"

"No, no, no, not at all," Chanyeol said quickly. "It's just... they usually don't look at me and think, hey, what a handsome guy, I wanted to put him on his knees and fuck him hard."

Kyungsoo pulled his neck down and spoke slowly in his ear.

"But I do."

Chanyeol felt his knees weaken a little, but kept the urge to cover his face and run. He took the towel and left the bathroom, already visibly hard. Kyungsoo was quite calm, as usual, ignoring him and opening the closet.

Chanyeol dried himself off, sat on the bed, and looked at him from behind. One day, he promised himself, one day he would have access to all that ass.

Kyungsoo threw some things on the bed and immediately bent down to kiss Chanyeol again. He kissed slowly and Chanyeol could not think or do anything, already half gone. Kyungsoo pulled away and looked at him, eyes closed, trying to see the details; fingers went up and down the marks of bullets, cuts, and burns.

"You are so beautiful," Kyungsoo whispered, pushing him lightly. Chanyeol lay down, resisting to touch. It seemed that the other did not realize how excited he was – kissing, touching, and calmly squeezing his arms, neck, chest.

"My god," he complained. "I cannot take it anymore."

"Didn't I even start ...?" Kyungsoo laughed. "Look."

The farmer took a small rubber vibrator and turned it on.

"I'm going to put this on first, okay?" He said, gently. "Lift your hips."

Chanyeol turned around because he wanted to show how committed he was to what he wanted to do. He eagerly held the sheet and chuckled when he felt oiled fingers circling his entrance.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked when he felt something a little bigger slipping. "This vibrator is for beginners."

Kyungsoo not only ignored him but also - finally - touched him. Chanyeol shivered, swallowing hard - despite complaining about the vibrator, it was touching the right place and now, being doubly stimulated, he was speechless for a moment.

Kyungsoo continued to masturbate him, but carefully pulled his dick down, and when Chanyeol least expected it, licked the tip as if he was in no hurry.

"Shit," the Sagittarius swore under his breath. "This is torture."

In fact, he realized then, it was a distraction. Kyungsoo had carefully removed the vibrator and was placing another one while teasing it with his tongue. Chanyeol buried his face in the mattress anxiously.

"Just a moment," Kyungsoo asked, leaving him for a second. Chanyeol was about to cry in frustration when the lube dripped on his skin.

"If your intention was to make me beg you to fuck me," he sighed. "You are almost there."

"Patience," Kyungsoo sighed. "If you're feeling well, there's no reason to hurry."

Chanyeol wanted to argue and was ready for it when Kyungsoo carefully removed the second vibrator inside him - but now they both seemed a little rushed. Kyungsoo began to brush against him and Chanyeol held his breath. Sex was never something he could take for granted and it was always a risk, like almost everything in an agent's life, so he told himself he would accept whatever came and so he tolerated toys when he could use his own vibrators, _thank you very much_.

Kyungsoo seemed to have a different notion of sex. He stroked Chanyeol's waist before holding tight and penetrating slowly, counting the seconds one by one. It was a relaxation technique, Chanyeol knew, but his heart was pounding and he had held on too long when he had thick lips and a hot tongue brushing his dick and fingers playing and just exciting.

"Fuck this—" he shouted, annoyed.

Fortunately, that was exactly what Kyungsoo did, this time without patience or pity. Chanyeol's body was projected slowly forward and he moved his feet, trying to deal with the violent sensation that hit him. Kyungsoo's fingers were firm and he moved his hips as if he was aiming and shooting. Chanyeol couldn't take it and started to stimulate himself, already falling sideways without the support of an arm.

"Holy shit," he repeated. "Keep like this."

Kyungsoo let his hand slide down Chanyeol's spine and moaned - for the first time - when he saw the goosebumps on the scarred skin.

"I can't take much," Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo stopped moving. Chanyeol was silent for just a second.

"What?"

"Turn around," he said, walking away.

Chanyeol complied, confused, and frustrated. He faced the other; both were wet and red, breathing fast. Kyungsoo went to him and held one of his thighs, slightly lifting his hips.

Chanyeol had to admit that watching Kyungsoo thrusting into him was more interesting than just feeling it.

"Now we may continue," Kyungsoo said and took the other leg.

Chanyeol got the message and started to touch himself, eyes locked on his partner's.

"You are very, very sexy," he sighed. "I have limits."

Kyungsoo smiled and it was as if Chanyeol had been punched in the chin; he raised his hips higher, meaning that he was asking for more.

Kyungsoo moved his own hips harder and, as if he wanted to soften the fact that he was being rough, he held Chanyeol's leg closer to him and pressed his face against it.

Chanyeol's heart and dick were about to explode.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," he repeated, squinting tightly and was struck by an electrical sensation from the base of the hip to the neck, ejaculating on his hands, chest, and a little on the sheets. Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind, eyes fixed on Chanyeol's face, until he stopped, taking a deep breath.

They stared at each other for long minutes.

"Did you come?" Chanyeol asked, confused.

"Yes," Kyungsoo dropped his legs, slowly leaving. Chanyeol felt a sting and that was it.

"You don't make any noises."

"And?"

"This is kind of weird."

"Maybe I groaned and you didn't hear, since you were screaming."

Chanyeol sat on the bed, offended and panting.

"My sexy moans, you say?"

"Even my neighbors must have heard you," Kyungsoo pondered. He bent slightly to remove the full condom and, with a flick of his fingers, tied it. "Go take a shower."

"He only knows how to give orders," Chanyeol complained, getting up. He, however, really needed a shower. Since the shower box was made of glass, he saw when Kyungsoo came in to clean the vibrators, but the farmer was already gone when Chanyeol finished his shower. The sheets had been changed and he had lighted incense in the room, which smelled good.

Chanyeol lay down on the bed next to him and fell asleep in an instant. When he turned over in bed, probably later, Kyungsoo was on his side, deeply asleep. Chanyeol moved closer to him and went back to sleep.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and stretched, bathing in the weak sunlight coming from the open window - a sign that Kyungsoo had already risen. He followed his morning ritual and went down, already dressed, but Kyungsoo was not in the kitchen, just the coffee, and newspaper he was used to leaving on the table for his guest.

_ June 28: _

_ Sagittarius: The stars lined up for that triumphant moment. You finally found what you didn't know you were looking for, didn't you? Just be careful not to jump before measuring the depth of the water. _

He smiled as the steam from the coffee tickled his nose. Chanyeol felt good and content, completely satisfied. He finished his coffee (ate a piece of the traditional apple pie made by Kyungsoo every week), washed the dishes while humming, and went to the garden - measuring by the sunlight, it was past the milking and taking out the eggs time. 

His good mood disappeared when he saw Kyungsoo in the middle of the garden, crouching, picking tomatoes. He was suddenly anxious, with a chill in his belly. Kyungsoo raised his head and looked at him.

"Can you separate what I collected into three boxes, please?" He asked.

Chanyeol shook his head frantically, running after the boxes. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but when he finished what was asked, he decided to find out. He went to Kyungsoo and coughed.

The farmer looked up, curious.

"Kyungsoo," he said. "About last night."

"Yes," Kyungsoo continued to look without blinking.

"I... You... We," Chanyeol took a deep breath. “What does that mean, huh? "

"That... we had sex?" Kyungsoo frowned.

"Exactly," Chanyeol pointed out. "But was it... 'was that just a slip', 'friends with benefits' or ‘a thing'?"

Kyungsoo stood up, tapping his clothes to get the dirt out.

"It can be anything you want, Chanyeol," he said at last.

Chanyeol felt a little cornered by the response, but he was not going to miss the chance to try.

"What if I... let's say... want some more?"

Kyungsoo repeated the gesture from the night before, gently holding Chanyeol's face.

"It's fine with me."

Chanyeol kissed him briefly, just to be sure. His heart was beating too fast and he barely enjoyed the moment.

"You're not doing this out of pity, are you?" Chanyeol asked.

"No," Kyungsoo's hand slipped from his face to his chest. "Definitely not."

Chanyeol smiled.

**.**

The following days were peaceful. It rained a little, usually in the morning, but the nights were warm and not very windy. Chanyeol decided to build his own guitar, which was a very difficult task and Kyungsoo cooked a lot, following instructions online and through the small tv that was in the kitchen, respectively. It was necessary to waste the time so that the Sagittarius would not have crying tantrums: he would wake up early, work on the farm until late afternoon, and then sit down with his guitar project. At night, before going to sleep, he and Kyungsoo made out, but both were still unaccustomed to the new nighttime exercise routine.

Over the weekend, they prepared the house for the new guest.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo called him as Chanyeol finished sweeping the house. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I won't do it again," he promised, dropping the broom on the floor.

Kyungsoo turned his head slightly to the side, not understanding.

"About how we should act today..."

"Ah, yes," Chanyeol picked up the broom on the floor. "Of course.”

"Yerim may be young, but she has been an activist since her teens and is well seem by the Asian community here," he said, crossing his arms. "What she says about people is important."

"Um," Chanyeol shook his head.

"It needs to be quite convincing," Kyungsoo continued. “Consistent, especially."

"Yes, sir — love," he sighed. "Excuse me. Love."

"Don't get out of the character, don't talk more than necessary, and don't drink too much," Kyungsoo raised his finger. "You are undercover."

"Yes," Chanyeol said. "I know."

Chanyeol was finally allowed to wear his clothes, his expensive perfumes, and a Rolex, but Kyungsoo was silently judging him nonetheless. Chanyeol did not miss the opportunity to go and piss him off, of course.

"Am I pretty?" He posed while Kyungsoo set the table.

"It would look better without all these things," the farmer said, irritated.

"My god," Chanyeol patted his arm, shocked. "You pervert! Look, control yourself, huh?”

"I didn't necessarily mean naked," Kyungsoo grunted, but the tips of his ears were red. "But whatever."

Yerim arrived screaming, instead of ringing the bell. Chanyeol went to open the gate, excited.

"Hello, big guy," she smiled, offering the bags she was holding. "How are you doing?"

"Very well," he smiled back. "What's that, more drinks?"

"Of course," she said, already walking in. “Have you been helping Kyungsoo with the farm service? Honestly, I don't know how he can handle it alone. I know he has already served in the Army, but I don’t know, it’s needed heavy training to run a farm with two arms only.”

"I do, but don't worry," Chanyeol said. "But I give him work as well."

"Was that a sex joke, man?" Yerim laughed.

"No," Chanyeol explained himself quickly. “I just handful. OK, that too. It was half a sex joke, then.”

The two laughed and Kyungsoo was already suspicious when they arrived.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. “Do you have pie for me? I can't get wasted without a little sugar.”

It was a pleasant evening. It was comfortable to talk in the native language, make jokes, and be more relaxed. Yerim didn't ask many questions, but Chanyeol realized that she was an observer, so he was not surprised when Kyungsoo leaned over him and held his hand. Chanyeol drank a lot and laughed a lot.

"This table is very beautiful," Yerim said, smoothing the wood. "Where did you buy it?"

"Chanyeol built it for me," Kyungsoo said, trying to organize the empty bottles. “He did it alone. He's been working a lot here on the farm, I don't know if there's something he doesn't know how to do well.”

Chanyeol smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Kyungsoo," he asked, hugging the other. "Let me drink more... a little cup..."

"No," Kyungsoo said, trying to escape the hug. "You are already drunk."

"Please," Chanyeol pouted. "I give you a kiss, come here—"

Kyungsoo pushed him and Chanyeol lost his balance and fell off his chair. Yerim burst out laughing, throwing her glass on the floor.

"Ah, now you are both drunk," he sighed. "None of you can take alcohol."

"Dirty with… dirt," Chanyeol murmured. "You're evil!"

"He's completely drunk," Yerim said. “I am just high. I guess it’s my time to go.”

"I can take you home," Kyungsoo said, getting up. "I didn't drink much."

"No, let her stay," Chanyeol clung to his leg. "Do not leave me!"

Yerim laughed again.

"Stop being dramatic," Kyungsoo shook Chanyeol away from his leg. "I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"It's too long for me," Chanyeol lay on the floor, desolate.

"He's hilarious," she said. "You shouldn't have hidden him from us."

Chanyeol watched them go, so he got up, cleaned up, and sat down again. He wasn't drunk, of course, he was just acting. He looked up at the starry sky and thought about the last few days, how lighter and carefree he was. Kyungsoo was a very kind person, always taking care of others, he hardly looked like the hostile and traumatized agents with whom he had lived. He remembered their night together and thought how careful Kyungsoo had been with those vibrators when Chanyeol had only memories of spitting and uncomfortable and usually painful anal sex before (which he thought was inevitable). In general, Chanyeol had grown used to being shot, stepped on, stabbed, used, and being the center of jokes.

Kyungsoo came back already yawning, looking tired.

"Didn't you go to bed?" He asked when he saw Chanyeol in the same place.

"No." Chanyeol tapped his lap. "Come here."

Kyungsoo went to sit on his lap, without even asking why.

"Thank you," Chanyeol said, looking him in the eye.

"Why?" Kyungsoo fixed the glasses on his face, confused.

"For existing," Chanyeol murmured softly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kyungsoo approached and pecked his guest as a thank you, but he shook his head and stood up afterward.

“It's past time for you to sleep. Drop the drink and go to rest. Tomorrow we work early.”

.

Kyungsoo was not kidding and they had a long day at the farm. Rooster Harry, whom Chanyeol affectionately called _the killer rooster_ , had fled and they had to rescue him from the neighboring land. The full moon was near, so they were getting ready to plant what grew above the earth; Chanyeol carried a few more trees and boxes. He didn't care about the effort he had to make the most, as he was learning a lot about things he never thought of before and also about himself.

He took a shower, heated the food, prepared the table and instead of eating or waiting for Kyungsoo, he lay on the sofa and felt his body become one with the furniture. Kyungsoo went down, rubbing his shoes on the floor and shaking his short wet hair, and found him in that state.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Chanyeol made an effort to lift his neck.

"No... I can’t get up."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You are so dramatic. Aren't you a field agent?”

Chanyeol dropped his head back on the couch, making a noise. Kyungsoo went to him and nudged him.

"You will feel even more tired if you don't eat," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm not feeling motivated," Chanyeol took his hand.

Kyungsoo laughed softly and, carefully pushing Chanyeol's leg, found enough space to kneel on the couch above him.

"Hey," Kyungsoo said, sitting on his groin. "And now?"

Chanyeol, who was committed to his drama, opened his eyes wide. Kyungsoo lay down on him comfortably, elbows on Chanyeol’s chest, face on his hands.

"I found some energy, but it will be a great sacrifice," Chanyeol said, pretending to make a big effort. “You can't deny a kiss, can you? It's mean.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, laughing.

"Dramatic," he murmured and bent down to kiss Chanyeol.

Apparently, they both had a lot of energy left. Chanyeol used a training technique to turn around on the couch and switch positions with Kyungsoo; his hand was already inside the farmer's shorts, grabbing as much as he could. Kyungsoo was about to rip Chanyeol's shirt off when they heard footsteps.

They were both still for a moment; Kyungsoo reacted first and stuck his hand into the couch, taking a 9mm Glock, like the gun was a remote control that he had dropped inside the couch.

"Is that shit loaded?" Chanyeol asked, startled.

"Yes," Kyungsoo said, unlocking. "But not triggered."

"Still," Chanyeol sat down. "I don't like to know that I'm sitting where there's a hidden weapon!"

"I have bad news for you," Kyungsoo said, pointing to the front door, which was open - they left windows and doors open because of the heat. The steps continued to be heard, someone was coming.

"I'm going there," Chanyeol stood up.

"Sit down," Kyungsoo ordered. “My security system didn't warn me. It can be a distraction.”

The person finally went up the stairs and the two stared, gaping. Agent IRENE was quietly cleaning her white sneakers on the carpet, one hand inside her denim overalls. She looked back at them in silence.

"Juhyun, please," Kyungsoo lowered the gun, breathing out. "I already asked you to ring the bell."

She placed a basket on the floor and faced Chanyeol.

“I'm not surprised that you're sleeping with Agent LOEY. He's your type,” she looked disgusted, something that was normal. “Although it is a terrible decision. "

"Always good to see you, Agent IRENE," Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I missed having someone offend me."

"I'm not offending you," she said very seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked, fixing the messy clothes. "Did the agency send you?"

"Of course, you never read the e-mails we send you in time," she lifted the basket. "I brought the things from Seoul that you asked for."

"Ah, yes, thank you very much," he threw Glock on Chanyeol's lap. "Hold it there."

Chanyeol took the loaded gun very carefully and put all the safety locks in place. Kyungsoo took the basket and bowed.

"Sorry for the lack of manners, do you want something to drink?"

"Tea with milk," she said, entering. "Do you still have a slice of your apple pie?"

"Sure," the farmer smiled and went to the kitchen.

The agent walked around the room as if she were used to it; she took a chair that Chanyeol had fixed, pulled it out, and sat across from him.

"Nice bar," she analyzed. "Did you build it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, placing the gun beside him. "Thanks for the compliment."

"I'm here to talk to you, Chanyeol," she declared at last.

The IRENE agent was well known among the agency's employees. She was beautiful and competent and had already had prestigious duties. Despite being quite short and thin, Chanyeol would not be deceived by her appearance (this was probably what everyone who succumbed to her did).

"About what?" Kyungsoo asked, returning to the room. He handed over a slice of pie and a cup of tea, which she placed perfectly on her leg in a supernatural display of balance.

“About the investigation,” Agent IRENE held the plate in one hand and the fork in the other and cut the pie perfectly. "I am here to serve the intelligence and I need to ask some questions."

Chanyeol remembered his moody days and felt angry. Pure anger.

"What if I don't want to answer?"

Kyungsoo looked at him, a little surprised.

"Then I will have to shoot you," she raised her fork. "Again."

It was such an unexpected phrase that neither of the two men in the room made a sound. Kyungsoo looked more surprised and Chanyeol felt his throat tighten. He looked at her face and open mouth to eat the pie.

Red lipstick, gun drawn.

"You..." Chanyeol reacted, getting up slowly. "You were there... you shot me."

He unconsciously touched his neck.

"Juhyun?" Kyungsoo asked.

Agent IRENE finished chewing and shook her head.

"It's true," she said. "I shot him."

"You tried to kill me," Chanyeol yelled, pointing. Kyungsoo was alert.

"No, _I shot you_ ," she shook her fork. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

“You …!” Chanyeol went towards her, but Kyungsoo stopped him, holding his arm.

“Juhyun, can you explain what's going on, please? Agent LOEY has no patience for half sentences.”

Agent IRENE sighed.

“I was contacted to work on your undercover mission, at the request of Agent CHEN. I thought, however, that your team was aware of my presence. The last field missions involving trafficking in works of art failed and they were suspicious of an act of sabotage. Your team was the most suspicious one.”

"You... aren't you the saboteur?" Chanyeol blinked. "So, why did you shoot me?"

She looked down for a moment, thinking. Measuring words, probably.

“There are many things that you are not allowed to know as a field agent, Agent LOEY. I shot several times where I knew there were a vest and protection and once to cause a wound that would take you out of the field and I did it only when I noticed that the action was compromised. You did not act according to the plan that was passed on to the agents and I had to make a quick choice.”

Chanyeol was surprised. She actually looked uncomfortable with what she had said.

"Sit down," Kyungsoo asked, almost muttering. Chanyeol pulled him to sit side by side. Kyungsoo held one of his knees - it was not to warn him but to comfort.

"What happened to my team?" He asked at last.

"It was dispersed until we found the focus of the information leak," she replied. "They are alive... and well."

"When am I going to be able to see them?"

"I'm the one who should be asking questions, Agent LOEY."

"And what do you want to know?" Chanyeol asked, annoyed. Kyungsoo nudged him.

Agent IRENE was in no hurry, savoring her food with her eyes closed. She shifted, balanced the plate and cup on different knees, defying gravity.

"I know you think I'm here to frame you, Agent LOEY, but I don't think I'm responsible for that," she said. "Just out of curiosity, do you know why you were recruited?"

“Good physical training, stamina, adaptability, intelligence in situations of pressure and good looks," he recited.

"He doesn't know," Kyungsoo said dryly.

Chanyeol was confused.

"These are basic requirements," Kyungsoo explained. “We are all selected for an extraordinary characteristic. I told you mine, didn't I?”

"I... I don't know what mine is," Chanyeol realized. "Do I have any?"

"Unpredictable spontaneity," Agent IRENE reported. “In your record, you didn't follow any pattern. Neither in skills, nor in actions, nor in the line of thought. For this reason, you have become valuable to the agency. It is important to have an agent that cannot be traced.”

Chanyeol was shocked.

"That doesn't sound very sexy." He concluded.

Kyungsoo and Agent IRENE also seemed not to believe that he said that.

"Exactly," Kyungsoo sighed. “That's exactly why, Chanyeol. Is that your concern?”

"You always had a terrible taste, Kyungsoo," she rolled her eyes. “At least he is not an heir to the mafia that we have to arrest. This time."

"Focus," Chanyeol clapped his hands. “Focus on telling me what's going on."

"I need to know if you noticed any different behavior in any of your members," she said. "Days before the mission?"

"What do you mean, strange behavior?" Chanyeol asked. "They are all very weird."

"Out of the ordinary," she explained. “Any difference in the last few days you were together."

"Are they suspecting the presence of a _Doppelgänger_?" Kyungsoo asked, alert.

"Kyungsoo," she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I will ask you to leave, please."

Kyungsoo got up and left the room, much to Chanyeol's surprise. It didn't seem fair, but it was an official investigation.

"A _Doppelgänger_?" Chanyeol asked. "Do you think someone would replace one of the agents and we wouldn't notice?"

"The right men, well trained and with good resources can easily disguise himself as someone from your team," she said darkly. "Some of our agents are trained for the same task, then of course there are others who can do the same with our agency."

"Do you believe that I wouldn’t notice if one of my friends had been replaced?" Chanyeol laughed in disbelief.

"I believe you should answer my questions," she took a micro tape recorder out of her pocket and showed it. "Extensively."

Chanyeol answered all the questions, one by one. He included important details and patterns of behavior from his friends. Agent IRENE did not interfere, just asked questions, and recorded the answers.

"Well, that's it," she removed the plate and glass from her knee and walked to the kitchen.

"What?" Chanyeol asked. "You have nothing else to say?"

"Yes," she stopped. "Tell Kyungsoo that I'm taking a slice to go."

"How — he must be listening, I—"

“He's not there. He knows he must keep his distance from the case,” Agent IRENE pointed with her nose. “I think he's sleeping. He is lying in bed, according to the satellite.”

"I want to know about the case," Chanyeol almost shouted.

She stared at him for a second, analyzing his audacity - judging by her look.

“I don't have to tell you anything, Agent LOEY. However, I would like you to know one thing. Despite what you think, I don't find you incompetent. Just self-centered, cocky, and loud.”

"Thank you…?" He spoke, sarcastically.

"I hope you are not foolish enough to believe that Kyungsoo has feelings for you," she said, walking back to the kitchen. “He's not a bad person, but he can be quite convincing when he wants something. You are neither the first nor the last who fall into the trap of his bright eyes.”

And then she left Chanyeol alone. Well, at least Chanyeol had a gun now.

.

He entered the room and found Kyungsoo reading on the bed. It was a familiar and strange sight.

"Oh," Kyungsoo looked at him. "She's already gone?"

"Yes, and she took the pie," Chanyeol said, sitting on the bed. He was feeling weird, so he took off all his clothes and lay down to sleep. A good night of sleep might not solve his problems, but at least he was going to rest his body and mind.

"Have you eaten?" Kyungsoo asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm not hungry," Chanyeol said, turning to face the other side.

He heard Kyungsoo close the book and soon after, the noise of his glasses on the wood.

"I know Juhyun sounds a little cold and cruel at times, but it's her way of dealing with trauma," he started to speak quietly as if he were talking to himself and not Chanyeol. "After we lost an agent—she actually cares about you, and that’s the reason for the criticism. Some things you do could put you in danger, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol didn't say what he was thinking: probably his proximity to Kyungsoo was one of those things.

“So, if she said something offensive, ignore it. She believes that this is part of being a senior who cares,” Kyungsoo concluded.

Chanyeol turned to him.

“How did Agent WENDY die? Sabotage?"

"No, I told you,” Kyungsoo said. "They found her identity when she was being infiltrated."

"It could be an act of sabotage," Chanyeol pointed out.

"That is not what the investigation concluded," Kyungsoo looked sad. “It's not all about sabotage, Chanyeol. Sometimes, things go wrong. Agent WENDY had a soft heart... She was too soft for infiltration. It was her fault for trusting someone she shouldn't and being careless sharing too many things. It is a very difficult job.”

Chanyeol felt responsible for the other's sadness.

"Sorry. I know it's a heavy subject.”

"Okay. I barely worked with her and the team.”

"Are you a lone wolf? Is that why you live on a farm alone?”

"No, not necessarily," Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I didn't like working in a team because the other agents in my team loved to fly and I don't like flying or parachuting. I like being grounded and that's why I live on a farm.”

"Oh really?" Chanyeol smiled back. "Are you afraid of heights? I hope that doesn't mean you're afraid to sit up here.”

He pointed to his face.

"You are very lucky to be this attractive," Kyungsoo said dryly. "Your flirting is terrible."

Chanyeol sighed.

"I'm trying to relax," he shrugged. “This whole evil twin story is scary. How do they think one of us was replaced and nobody noticed? It looks like science fiction."

"Nobody thinks you were replaced, that's not how it happens," Kyungsoo explained, placing the book next to his glasses. “ _Doppelgängers_ only use their identity to gain access to important spaces and information. And even if they had actually taken the place of an agent, it would have to be a very short space of time and at a crucial time, so that no one, not even the person himself, were suspicious of it. I find it very difficult to have this done with field agents, who are constantly monitored... they probably used it to be at the mission site or to retrieve information before it happened.”

Chanyeol stared at the ceiling, worried.

"And what about us now?"

"Well... I thought they were suspicious of a double agent or simple information dealing," Kyungsoo leaned over the headboard. “In the case of _doppelgängers_ , they will have to keep you inactive until they find out who had the cloned identity. Without the active agent in the field, there is no way for them to impersonate you without the agency finding out.”

"This is bad news, right?"

"I don't know," Kyungsoo said.

"I'm going to sleep," Chanyeol announced. "Tomorrow will be a better day, I'm sure."

"I can wake you up later if you prefer," Kyungsoo offered.

"No, you don't have to," Chanyeol closed his eyes. “I just need my coffee and my horoscope and I can handle the rest. Good night."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're safe and enjoying it. there's still more to come~


	3. the revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we do all this if we sleep late?" Chanyeol suggested.
> 
> Kyungsoo picked up the real meaning in the question immediately and seemed a little surprised, holding the bottle close to his lips.
> 
> "Yes," he said, and drank the beer while maintaining eye contact with Chanyeol. 

.

Chanyeol made a big effort to stay positive. He repeated to himself that he would be somewhere else - a better place - and another situation - a better situation - within a year if much. He had already endured much worse; it was fine even. Every day he woke up with a good breakfast and his newspaper, then he could work with a beautiful view and sit and rest whenever he wanted. He had made friends with the cows and chickens (not the rooster) and considered everything he had planted as something to be proud of. Kyungsoo was good company too - even if he didn't talk much.

Things had cooled down between them, but that was Chanyeol's fault alone. He even wanted to sleep with Kyungsoo again, but Agent IRENE's words were etched into his memory and he felt that keeping a distance was safer. Sometimes he caught the farmer staring at him or looking at his lips, even for a moment, and his only answer was to ignore it.

On a night hot after a day of work, Kyungsoo made ttteokbokki and set the table outside. For the first time, Chanyeol listened to him singing while cooking (he was usually away when it happened) following the radio's song.

"You have a beautiful voice," Chanyeol said when he finished. "You should sing more."

"Finish your guitar," Kyungsoo suggested. "And maybe I will sing."

Chanyeol did not reply. His personal projects had been forgotten for a while and he did not want to let off steam with Kyungsoo (cow friends did not call him dramatic after he spoke for two hours).

The two ate outside again.

"Does it never rain in the summer?" Chanyeol asked between bites. “Real rain, not a drizzle.”

"Yes, it rains a lot and with thunderstorms, but it is quite fickle," Kyungsoo explained. "Now in July and August, it will rain, for sure."

"It's just that I can't stand the heat anymore," Chanyeol said, opening a cold beer. "A short rain wouldn't hurt."

"I need to make another dinner before it starts to rain," Kyungsoo thought aloud. "I think they are avoiding coming here because of you."

"Am I scary, by any chance?"

"No, to give us privacy."

Chanyeol laughed.

"When is your young friend going to invite us to a meeting that doesn't have only people over fifty?"

"We used to go to London for this," Kyungsoo served himself, distracted. "For bars and clubs, but I think it worked better when I was single here."

"I can't believe you were cheating on me with those white guys," Chanyeol shook his head. "I trusted you while I was studying in Seoul."

Kyungsoo was not amused, but Chanyeol was already used to it.

"You don't know if they were white," Kyungsoo said, taking the plate and getting up. Chanyeol couldn't resist and checked him out discreetly.

It was okay if they just had sex, he thought. They were alone and needy, after all. It was natural that eventually, something would happen.

Kyungsoo came back with a beer and drank straight from the bottle; Chanyeol followed the movement, from mouth to neck and had already convinced himself that it would be okay if they did what they had done before.

"What will we do tomorrow?" He asked.

"Same as always," Kyungsoo replied, looking at the house. "Maybe it’ll be good to make a cleaning here and in the barn."

"Can we do all this if we sleep late?" Chanyeol suggested.

Kyungsoo picked up the real meaning in the question immediately and seemed a little surprised, holding the bottle close to his lips.

"Yes," he said, and drank the beer while maintaining eye contact with Chanyeol. The rest of the night was anticipation; he could not do a basic task like washing the dishes without being affected by impure thoughts. Kyungsoo also seemed to be provoking him, as he couched while separating bottles in a very suggestive position. Or perhaps the Sagittarius' mind was very fertile after drinking. The owner of the house had made him clean most things and then disappeared.

Chanyeol looked for him outside, then entered. Maybe he was taking a shower again. He went up the stairs and went straight to the room - he was right. The bathroom door was locked, so Chanyeol pretended it was an ordinary night and took off his clothes.

It was strange that they had sex like this, with a routine and logic as if they had been married for twenty years.

Kyungsoo opened the door and was wearing only a towel. Chanyeol was already unaccustomed to seeing his skin, always covered in black clothing, and enjoyed appreciating the other's body, muscular, but with soft and chubby parts. The farmer walked over to the bed and stood in front of Chanyeol.

The two faced each other in silence.

Chanyeol leaned over and kissed him fiercely. He was tired of that game of pretending he didn't want to, he wasn't good at it. Kyungsoo let him do as he pleased; Chanyeol took the opportunity to push him to bed, rubbing his hand on where he could touch. He liked to squeeze, to feel how material it was - it was not a wet dream.

Kyungsoo kissed him back and nothing more. Chanyeol found it strange and tore off the thick towel that covered him to discover that he was not only hard as a rock, but it was strangely wet between his legs.

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked against his skin, running his lips over his neck. "Were you starting in the shower without me?"

Kyungsoo was responding quickly to any touch; he moaned softly when Chanyeol caught his nipple between his teeth.

"Getting ready," he replied.

Chanyeol raised his head to express his curiosity and then felt him between his legs; the simple brushing of hands has already made Kyungsoo move his hips in response.

Chanyeol found the vibrator in action, wet, splashing, and it took him a second to react properly.

"Today is my lucky day?" He asked hopefully.

"Let's say so," Kyungsoo smiled.

Chanyeol did not wait for another answer and raised one of his legs to be able to see the show in its glory. The blue vibrator turned on and lubricated, surrounded by a pulsating pink areola. He, without realizing it, began to masturbate, completely mesmerized.

"I'm going to take this off," he warned.

Kyungsoo shook his head, agreeing. Chanyeol was careful, he was already drooling and as soon as he removed the vibrator, he immediately placed two fingers in. He would make Kyungsoo scream, no doubt. To do this, he moved both hands, one caressing the inside and the other squeezing his balls.

"You will pay for that time," Chanyeol promised.

Kyungsoo moaned softly, Adam's apple moving nervously.

"It is not enough," Chanyeol decided. "I know what I want."

He stopped playing with Kyungsoo; he sat on the bed and lay down. The farmer turned to him, confused, but smiled when the other man touched his face.

Kyungsoo didn't wait long before crawling up to his face.

"This," Chanyeol managed to speak, grabbing his thighs and pulling him down. He never felt more victorious than when he heard Kyungsoo swear, unable to hold his hips; Chanyeol had a long tongue and made it went back and forth several times.

"You are good at this," Kyungsoo shuddered, hands clasped to keep him from touching. "Stop, please."

Chanyeol stopped, confused, moving his face to see him better.

"It's good, but I have to stop?"

Kyungsoo did not answer; he crawled up to Chanyeol's legs and looped between his, bending over him.

Chanyeol was speechless when Kyungsoo grabbed his penis and put it whole in his mouth, maintaining eye contact. Chanyeol swallowed hard, watching his thick red lips squeeze, wet and deft. He moved his hips reflexively and groaned, unable to help himself.

"Don't do that," he pleaded. "You didn't put the vibrator on to make me come in your mouth, did you?"

"No," Kyungsoo said, masturbating. "I'm just making the process easier."

And then (and Chanyeol pinched himself to see if it wasn't a dream), he positioned himself, lining up so that Chanyeol would penetrate him effortlessly, sitting down slowly on top of him.

"I won't be long," Chanyeol warned, reaching out to touch his waist. "I want this so bad."

Kyungsoo moved his hips in circles, as if he were making fun of the situation, but he couldn't hide that he was aroused too, splashing on the other's belly. After they were adjusted, the bed began to move with them.

"You are so hot," Chanyeol said, breathing fast. He was mesmerized by the movement of the bent legs the like Kyungsoo knew exactly what he was doing, rising and falling rhythmically.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and bit his lip and Chanyeol just had to hold his balls for him to come.

Chanyeol stopped moving while he was still shaking with ecstasy. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and seemed to be frustrated; he started to move faster and harder, looking Chanyeol in the eyes.

Chanyeol grabbed him by the waist and reversed his position, as he had done before. Kyungsoo groaned loudly and let him do as he pleased - which in this case was to hold the farmer's legs and fuck him until the sound echoed in the room.

Chanyeol released him and slid out of him when he felt he was getting there, leaving a trail of semen that ran from Kyungsoo's thighs to the sheet.

The two looked at each other, gasping.

"Don't change the sheets," Chanyeol warned. "We're just getting started."

.

Kyungsoo was not bluffing when he said that they would do all things even 'sleeping later'. They did the day's work, sold and exchanged products, ate and then Kyungsoo called him for the second shift: cleaning.

"You work every day," Chanyeol grumbled. "Do you ever take a rest?"

“For the new year, Christmas and my birthday. "Kyungsoo said. "We can go to London, too."

"It's still pretty tiring, but yes, I prefer to drive and see... people," Chanyeol sighed. “Nothing against cows. They're cool, but... you know. I don't understand lowing."

Kyungsoo laughed. He was picking up cleaning products and buckets one by one, so Chanyeol went to help.

"You clean the barn," Kyungsoo pointed out. "I clean the house."

"You gave me the worst job," Chanyeol complained.

"It's simpler, you just need to sweep the floor and clean the chicken coop," Kyungsoo argued. "I thought you were doing fine well the chickens."

"And your demonic rooster?"

"He must be locked."

"Hm, ok."

Chanyeol was thinking about how well they worked together. Kyungsoo was a person who accepted any kind of hard service without complaint, was disciplined and focused. He would be the perfect partner for Chanyeol. Sehun was his best friend, but he had no authority to stop Chanyeol from doing crazy things (sometimes he encouraged them).

Kyungsoo went to check if Chanyeol was doing a good job at the barn after a while. Chanyeol had cleared the chicken area and was sweeping the floor.

"I'm almost done," he said, lifting the broom.

"When you're done, put the bags on the door," the farmer approached him to analyze the floor. Chanyeol bent down and sniffed him.

"You smell like detergent."

"You smell like chicken feces."

"I'm still irresistible," Chanyeol blinked, confident.

Kyungsoo stood on tiptoe and pulled him in for a brief kiss; it didn't last long and he said nothing more, just turned and walked away.

"Thank you, I imagine this is to indicate that you agree with me."

Kyungsoo didn't answer, so Chanyeol ran over to him and grabbed him by the waist. As expected, with a precise and quick strike, Kyungsoo knocked him to the ground. Chanyeol was deliberately careless, as he wanted to know if Kyungsoo would get loose, so he managed to fall elegantly.

"That was cruel," he pouted, lying on the floor. "I just wanted a hug."

Kyungsoo offered his hand.

"Don't pull me," he said.

That's exactly what Chanyeol did; as soon as Kyungsoo hit him, Chanyeol hugged him and switched positions carefully.

"Now we're both dirty with chicken poop, probably," Chanyeol waggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing sexier."

"I agree."

They kissed. Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's face with both hands, lay lightly on him and Kyungsoo hugged him comfortably. With such freedom, it was so simple to start and so difficult to set a limit.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo pushed him, just a little.

"What is it," Chanyeol pouted. "It's not that stinky, go-"

He heard a noise and turned his head to look. A few meters away from them, near the door, Harry was standing triumphantly.

Chanyeol swallowed.

"Wasn't he locked?"

"I said it _must_ be locked."

The animal looked at Chanyeol and the agent looked back at him. _Tanananan naaa n aaan aaaan ._

"I'm not afraid of you," he declared.

"You should," Kyungsoo said. "He probably thinks you're attacking me."

The rooster started to run and Chanyeol jumped to his feet.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo was laughing. "I was kidding! I'm going to lock him—”

It was too late because Chanyeol was already running back home.

.

Kyungsoo woke him up early the other day.

"Let's go to London," he warned. “I just called Yerim and she is going with us. Don't get late.”

Chanyeol was a little groggy and sore, but he said yes and started to get up. He tried to spend less time in his daily beauty ritual, but he was not going to leave the farm in bad shape. When he came down to the kitchen, Kyungsoo already had coffee and was well dressed - even in black from head to toe - as well a different hairstyle.

"My boyfriend is so handsome today," Chanyeol bent down to kiss his cheek. "And smelling good."

"How cute," a female voice said. Chanyeol turned quickly and noticed that Yerim was already there, near the window.

"You took too long," Kyungsoo said. "We’ll get a traffic jam."

"Which means more time together," Chanyeol was not at all concerned. “Good morning, Yerim. Beautiful dress."

"Good morning and thank you very much," she said, spinning to make the dress float a little. "I'm going to meet some friends over there."

"We will have fun?" Chanyeol was shocked. "My God, are we going to have a social life?"

"No," Kyungsoo said dryly. “Go eat! And take that watch off your arm, I don't want to attract a mugger.”

Chanyeol sat and ate, pouting to show his dissatisfaction. He worked hard in the morning, afternoon, and at night times to make Kyungsoo happy and could not even wear his favorite watch.

They left a little later - the sun was strong. Chanyeol showed her playlist to Yerim and she started talking about the artists and shows that they could watch live. The two talked excitedly while Kyungsoo drove (or did not, as traffic was slow).

"We will only be able to get there in the afternoon," he sighed. "It's already eleven."

"Ah, eleven o'clock?" Yerim took off her seatbelt and moved forward to touch the radio. “There will be a replay of the morning horoscope on the radio. I missed the seven o'clock’s.”

"Do you also follow the horoscope daily?" Chanyeol practically screamed.

"Of course! The problem is that it goes through the advertisements and I have to wait until the end, because I'm a Pisces,” she showed a tattoo between her fingers to exemplify.

"I also have a sign tattoo," Chanyeol's eyes widened, pointing at his arm, where an arrow was.

"You are a Sagittarius," she said, shocked. "Of course, that explains everything."

Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh that did not go unnoticed by the other two.

"Ouch, here it comes," she shook her head. "Kyungsoo, if you knew how much your sign explains you, you wouldn't laugh at that."

"Look, he's a tough guy," Chanyeol confessed. "Every day his horoscope exposes him and he pretends he doesn't see."

"It must be hard for you to put up with a Capricorn like that all day long," Yerim said empathetically. "The only time I saw Kyungsoo really excited was when a market here was closing its doors and sold everything for half the price."

"This cheap-ass," Chanyeol spoke fondly. “But love makes us accept a lot. I don't care what he thinks, I'm sure the stars have lined up to put my iron-fist twin next to me.”

"Keep complaining and I won't pay for your cheap food and your coffee," Kyungsoo said.

"I never complained about you, my love, I'm just telling the truth." Chanyeol pretended to be offended. “But it is true, Yerim. We complete each other. It is as if the universe has made two pieces of a puzzle that fit together.”

"Ah, this is so cute," she was moved. "You are very lucky, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo did not say anything – as always. They waited until the last Zodiac signs.

" _July 8th horoscope,”_ the announcer announced. _"Libra, Scorpio, and Sagittarius."_

"Ah, finally," Chanyeol said. "There are still three more songs before yours."

“ _… Sagittarius. Pay attention to the signals being sent. Today you will have great insights and you shouldn't be distracted, but that doesn't mean you can't relax. Say what you need to say and listen carefully. Color: yellow."_

"I'm not wearing anything yellow," he realized.

"Let me see if there is something yellow in my bag," Yerim said. "Ah, I have a hairpin."

Chanyeol thanked her for the small clip she offered and ceremoniously put it in her hair. Twenty minutes later, they heard the other signs.

“ _Capricorn. It is no use making so much effort if you cannot enjoy the good things while it is happening. Don't make hasty decisions and stay calm. Some of your actions can be misinterpreted. Color: green. "_

"See," Yerim laughed. "The horoscope told you to have fun, Kyungsoo."

"It can't tell me what to do,” Kyungsoo replied.

“ _Pisces. Today will be a calm and peaceful day. Take advantage of your good mood to get inspired and do something creative. Don't miss the opportunity to do something out of the ordinary - but don't procrastinate.”_

"It makes sense," she shook her head. “I skipped going to the movies today to go for karaoke, instead. That way, I can go out and practice my singing lessons.”

"Can we go to karaoke?" Chanyeol asked with bright eyes.

"No," Kyungsoo said.

"And watch a movie?" He didn't give up. "What's on, Yerim?"

"There's a Ghibli studio's festival," she opened the bag. “I have the pamphlet here… It's from the movie club, something like that. I had already watched it, so I didn't mind doing anything else.”

"I never watched," Chanyeol thought out loud.

"We can watch a movie," Kyungsoo surprised both of them.

“Ah, of course. You like cinema but would rather die than sing in front of others. I don't know why... his voice is beautiful speaking, he must sing well.”

"He sings really well," Chanyeol said. "He sang for me."

"But you are different, you are his boyfriend," she concluded.

.

The weather was rainy in London; the sky was suddenly dark. They left Yerim with her friends and went to the Korean market to buy what they needed. It was fast, but Chanyeol was hungry, so Kyungsoo suggested that they could eat at a restaurant he liked.

Chanyeol took his expensive watch from his pocket and put it on his wrist again as he looked at the entrance to the place.

"My god," he said, dumbfounded. "Do you complain about the price of soju and eat here?"

"I save for a reason," Kyungsoo replied.

It was an old brown house, with a wall of stones inside and immaculately clean and neatly arranged tables. Chanyeol had already dined in several fine places, but he was especially nervous about being with Kyungsoo. They sat down and Kyungsoo offered him the wine list.

"I'm not going to drink, but you can," he said.

Chanyeol knew almost nothing on the menu, so he decided to venture out by reading the ingredients. Kyungsoo asked as if he was used to it.

"It's not my favorite place," Kyungsoo said. "There's a restaurant on a boat that I like best, but it's not open so early."

"Is it better for a romantic dinner?" Chanyeol asked.

"I couldn't say," the farmer said. "We can get your coffee after."

"It would be cool," Chanyeol was a little shy. " Anh, Kyungsoo. I wanted to tell you something.”

Kyungsoo stared at him without expression. Chanyeol swallowed.

"When I'm back on the field, I'll always remember you," he said, trying to express a lot in a few words. “The time I spent here. I am learning a lot and... it has been very special. "

Kyungsoo drank the water from his bowl and shook his head in silence. Chanyeol felt a little silly for waiting for an answer.

They had a good meal. It began to rain outside and Chanyeol felt like the protagonist in a Romance film; he had ordered wine and was a little high. He looked at words, napkins, people and tried to keep everything in his memory.

They got lost a little after leaving trying to find the cinema, but then they found the right place, minutes before the session started.

"Too many coincidences, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol said. "You are not noticing, but I am."

Kyungsoo shoved Chanyeol's coffee in his face and asked for silence. The session was starting. It was a movie about a thirteen-year-old witch and her kitten and Chanyeol found everything so cute that he couldn't stop smiling and, to complete it, Kyungsoo yawned and leaned against him, probably sleepy. Chanyeol's heart jumped in his chest.

He was a little disappointed when the movie was over because he wanted it to last many hours. Kyungsoo was tired and in a hurry. The two left the theater and found that there was a storm falling, with thunder and a sky completely covered by dark clouds.

"Didn't we bring an umbrella?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. Let's wait for the rain to end,” Kyungsoo said.

"It's just water," Chanyeol laughed. "Let's run over there, it's really hot."

Kyungsoo looked at him, thinking.

"Okay," he said, and without waiting for Chanyeol, started running. Chanyeol ran after him, laughing. The path was full of people running too, holding bags and folders over their heads, desperate. Kyungsoo took the car keys and stopped at the side of the vehicle, but they were already soaked when he managed to open the door.

"Hey," Chanyeol caught the other's attention.

Kyungsoo looked at him, confused. Water was running down his face, his glasses were fogged up and he was breathing through his mouth. Chanyeol bent down and kissed him right there. It tasted different, rain and sugar, fueled by adrenaline. Kyungsoo kissed him back, wet clothes touching each other, sticking to their body.

Chanyeol opened his eyes smiling.

" Thank you," he murmured before running to the other side of the car.

.

For some reason, they spent the first hour in silence, listening to the music on the radio. Chanyeol was feeling happy, happy as he hadn't been in a long time and Kyungsoo's presence alone was enough. When the song ended and the commercials started, Chanyeol remembered what he wanted to ask.

“Can you tune in to this station on your home radio? I want to listen to the horoscope tomorrow.”

"Yes, it is one of the few that can tune in," Kyungsoo said. "Aren't you going to read the newspaper anymore?"

"Maybe, but it is good to change a little," Chanyeol yawned. “My friends make fun of me for reading the newspaper. They think it's an old people thing.”

"I think it's normal."

"Well, it's a medium like any other," Chanyeol said. “I read whenever I can. Sometimes I ask my boss to get the newspaper for me—”

Chanyeol blinked, remembering the day he was shot. Some memories just seemed to come back at that moment. The airplane.

"What's it?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I… I just remembered that Junmyeon was kind of - he asked what I was doing, but I literally read the horoscope every day—" Chanyeol blinked several times; his mind was screaming. "When you said your team liked to go on plane missions, did you include Junmyeon?"

"Well, yes, he loves to travel by plane," Kyungsoo said. “He was jumping with a parachute—”

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol swallowed. “Listen. What if they are having a hard time finding the evil twin because they are looking for field agents and not superiors, who are not monitored?”

"What?"

The other man's words seemed distant. Chanyeol remembered the details, the shaking hand, the nervousness, the clear lack of training. Junmyeon did not understand what was happening, he did not informed them about the presence of Agent IRENE, he—

"It's him, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol shouted so loudly that the poor farmer driving almost lost control of the car. "He's the one who's the fake agent, is he replacing my boss, or has he replaced—"

"Chanyeol, calm down, please," Kyungsoo asked.

"You don't understand—" Chanyeol was breathing fast, shaking. “My god, Sehun. He and Sehun were having an affair, and if the one who was actually going after — Sehun may be in danger—”

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo spoke louder. "Listen to my voice."

Chanyeol was breathing faster and faster, nervous, thinking about all the things that could have happened while he was away from his partner. Kyungsoo caught his attention, but he was dizzy, trembling, sweating cold.

Kyungsoo ducked for a moment and Chanyeol only felt a pain in his arm. With absolute horror, he looked where it hurt and found a small syringe.

"Look at me," he heard. "Stay calm."

He looked at a face he recognized, but his mind didn't respond anymore, everything was getting dark.

"It's okay," was the last thing he heard.

.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and, for an instant, did not recognize the ceiling. He touched his neck and had no bandage or wound - his last weeks were not a dream. He sat down and blinked several times, getting used to the light.

"Kyungsoo," he called out when he noticed the empty bed.

The syringe.

Chanyeol took a deep breath, remembering what had happened in the car. He raised the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing (different from the one he wore before) checked his own arm and noticed the mark, still healing. He was overcome by a wave of anger that made him tremble from head to toe.

"Asshole," he mumbled.

Kyungsoo sedated him.

Kyungsoo sedated him when Chanyeol had finally discovered the truth.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, still angry. He felt like the most null person on the planet for having trusted him; they had warned him and yet, Chanyeol trusted Kyungsoo.

The Sagittarius jumped out of bed immediately and turned the furniture over. He knew it was common for agents to have guns stuck to the bottom of the bed - they did it in the dorms - and he found one similar to the one hidden in the couch. Chanyeol had to rummage through some more furniture to find the bullets and he did it with pleasure. He wanted to destroy everything there.

He left with the gun raised from the room, using his training to go through the rooms, but apparently, the house was empty. The doors and windows were open, as usual, and the strong sunlight indicated it was almost noon.

Chanyeol went to the vegetable garden, where Kyungsoo was supposed to be, judging by the time.

He opened the door and aimed the gun. To his surprise, Kyungsoo was, as usual, crouching with a basket, working. He turned around and looked at Chanyeol.

"Get up," Chanyeol ordered.

Kyungsoo said nothing, just stood up without hurry.

"Give me a reason to not shoot you in the face," Chanyeol was furious.

"I need to deliver the tomatoes before lunch," Kyungsoo replied, rubbing his hand over his apron.

Chanyeol couldn't think straight, but he wanted to cry.

"For how long was I unconscious?"

"About twelve hours," the other replied.

"Because?" Chanyeol asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Put the gun down, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo asked, raising his hand. “You are still under the influence. You are not reasoning properly and you may get hurt or hurt some animal.”

“Are you part of that too? Is the evil twin your partner?” Chanyeol asked, nervous. "It was easy. It was easy to fool me. I am — I am naive and stupid.”

"You are not stupid," Kyungsoo sighed, tiredly. “Put the gun down, Chanyeol. I'll just ask this time.”

"And what will you do? Sedate me again? Son of a—” He took a deep breath. "I do not trust you. I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. I should have suspected.”

Kyungsoo did not answer, but something in his face trembled as if he was holding back a change of expression. 

"I hope you had fun making me look dumb," Chanyeol's eyes were burning. "I was told to watch out for you—"

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and for a moment Chanyeol thought he was going to say something, but he reached into his apron and took something out quickly.

"Shit," Chanyeol shouted, feeling a pain in his hand. "What…?"

Kyungsoo was running towards him and Chanyeol pulled the trigger reflexively - he thought he had. His hand was numb.

It had a needle in it. He didn't know whether to pay attention to this or the man running towards him.

"Not again," he said. Kyungsoo stopped in front of him, took the gun out with frightening ease, without even touching his skin. Chanyeol put himself in a combat position, even though he was expecting to pass out at any minute.

"I will not fight you, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, throwing the gun to the floor. “And your hand will remain paralyzed for the next few hours. Avoid moving it.”

Chanyeol was paralyzed as a whole, unable to digest what was happening.

"You are a-"

"You just tried to shoot me," Kyungsoo said, picking up a box from the floor as if he wasn't there. “Go back to bed and rest, please. When you're calmer, we'll talk.”

"I will not obey you," Chanyeol said and was really hurt, inside and out. "You drugged me."

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo stood and stared, holding a box full of tomatoes. "You were having a panic attack in a car and I had no way to calm you down and drive at the same time."

He finished speaking and pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. “I didn't want to sedate you, but I couldn't risk an accident in the middle of the road. I didn't think it would be - I didn't think it would irritate you enough to point a gun at my face and try to shoot me.”

His eyes were shining, but he was not happy. He looked like he was about to cry, even though he continued to carry the box as if nothing was happening.

"I don't believe you," Chanyeol said, more to himself than to the other. “It is your job to convince others. I do not believe—"

"You already said that," Kyungsoo cut him off, his voice slightly raised. "In the house, there is a phone, a notebook and several devices to contact the agency, I'm sure you know how to do it. Call IRENE or Kim Jongdae, ask if I reported what you said. They will tell you themselves. "

Chanyeol stood there for a long time, but then, realizing he had nothing else to do, he turned around and decided that, in fact, contacting the agency would be the best thing, after all.

"When you're done," Kyungsoo asked before he left, "get your stuff and put it in another room of your choice."

Chanyeol did not turn around.

.

After twenty minutes in the waiting line and many check-ins to prove that he was in fact Agent LOEY, Kim Jongdae answered the video call. He was in his office judging by the books and the countless pictures of his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Agent LOEY," he said. “Sorry for the delay, but with the investigation, we need to check. Where's Agent DYO? This is his line.”

"Working," Chanyeol replied quickly. “I need to know if — how — how the information was passed on — what happened when he—”

"Is this about your alert about your boss's conduct?" Jongdae frowned. “Agent IRENE went to investigate the case. As soon as she gives me info about what has been completed, I will inform you, don't worry. I imagine you must be worried about your partner, but he is under the guard of a very competent international agent.”

Chanyeol shook his head, confirming.

"Thank you, sir. It was — I felt guilty for not having informed earlier, I had a memory lapse. I hope everything works out.”

“Calm down and also calm Kyungsoo down. He looked quite nervous yesterday,” Jongdae laughed. “When I heard that he made a call, I thought the problem was with you. Kyungsoo doesn't like to keep in touch.”

Chanyeol was silent.

“Well, if that's all, I need to go. Get some rest and don't worry, Agent LOEY. You look terrible."

The call ended.

.

Chanyeol lay on the single bed in the room parallel to Kyungsoo's and went out for a few more hours. When he awoke, it was already late and he was sleepy, out of focus, but had the dignity to take his things as Kyungsoo had asked. His room was empty.

He felt even more isolated and lost.

The night was long, alone there, with no information or distraction. When it was close to dusk, he went down and found his abandoned guitar project in the living room.

.

Kyungsoo went down as usual to make coffee and found him working on the guitar. The two stared at each other for a moment, but Chanyeol looked down in embarrassment.

"Good morning," Kyungsoo said and entered the kitchen.

Chanyeol tried to concentrate but failed. He knew he needed to talk to Kyungsoo, but he didn't know how, so he decided to go there and improvise. He went into the kitchen and coughed loudly.

The farmer did not mind the noise and continued to open containers and boxes with food.

"Can you get the milk today?" Kyungsoo asked without looking at him. "I will exchange products in the neighborhood, we are in need of some items."

Chanyeol was confused.

"Kyungsoo," he called.

"I think I have pesticide left," he continued to talk to himself, dumping boxes on the table, a little nervous.

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol didn't want to have screamed so loudly, but something in the other man's voice was bothering him.

Kyungsoo turned and faced him.

"Yes?" He spoke, his voice low.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday," Chanyeol announced, fixing his posture without realizing it. “About what I did when I was… well. What happened."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and opened it again, pushing his glasses up. His clothes looked bigger and looser and he looked even smaller.

"Yes, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday," he imitated Chanyeol's gesture. "I would like to apologize formally for the way I have been acting."

Chanyeol's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I 've been acting unprofessionally for the past few weeks," he said, looking down. "I will not let that happen again."

"How?" Chanyeol took a few steps towards the farmer. “I put you in danger, threatened you, and lost control. I'm the one who should apologize to you!”

"No, Agent LOEY," Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “You did what any agent who was attacked would do. You were right — we — the mission is recent. You don't know me and you have every right not to trust me and vice versa. It is necessary for survival, it is part of the code.”

Chanyeol rubbed his face, trying to see if he was still on drugs.

"I don't understand," he said.

"It's normal to cross the line between — it's normal to get lost in character," he turned again, hands reaching for a pan. “I'm sorry if I acted too emotionally. I think that from now on we should be more alert and alert.”

Chanyeol sighed and went over to him.

"Kyungsoo, if I hurt you, I'm sorry," he asked quietly. "I wasn’t thinking straight, I didn't want to hurt you."

"There's nothing to hurt, Agent LOEY," he said dryly. “I already said that I understand that you were right and acted as a well-trained agent would. We have nothing more to discuss this. "

The coldness in his tone made Chanyeol's eyes burn immediately.

"So this is how you prefer it?" Chanyeol asked, holding back the tears.

"Yes."

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo's back, he had his hands busy and shoulders lowered. He looked like a stranger.

"I'm going to milk the cows," Chanyeol warned, turning around too.

"Eat first," Kyungsoo asked. "You haven't been eating for a long time."

"It is an unnecessary concern, Agent DYO," he said before leaving. "I know how to take care of myself."

.

Chanyeol waited in vain for a call from the agency in the following days. He had been there for a month, and he was just as lost as the first day. The routine at the farm remained the same, and in the free time, Chanyeol worked on his guitar project, which was finally paying off.

He and Kyungsoo lived almost as they did in the first week. They worked, ate, and spend time together, but at bedtime, they went to separate rooms. Kyungsoo looked normal, but there was a new distance between them; Chanyeol never caught him staring anymore and they didn't get very close to each other.

"I need specific parts," he warned one afternoon, while Kyungsoo hydrated seeds. "For the guitar."

"Could they be from an old guitar?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes," Chanyeol agreed. "I can reuse them."

"Miss Radcliffe-Bright once offered me an old guitar," Kyungsoo said. “I am going to her house. Maybe she can help me with the ants in the garden... can you finish this for me?”

"Clear."

Chanyeol continued to separate and put the seeds to moisturize and was still doing so when Kyungsoo arrived with a lady - the same lady who had seemed delighted with him at dinner.

"Ah, here he is," Kyungsoo pointed out. "Chanyeol, do you remember Ms. Radcliffe- Bright?"

Chanyeol got up and ran to take her hand.

"How could I forget such a beautiful girl," he kissed her hand respectfully.

"Ah, how nice," she smiled.

"She offered her old guitar, it's in the car," Kyungsoo said. “When you're done, you can go get it. I'm going to the garden with her now.”

"Yes," he shook his head. "See you."

Chanyeol finished the job, cleaned up, and took the car keys. It was parked at the door, so Chanyeol went out to fetch the guitar. When he took the instrument and returned to the gate, he found the woman who was leaving.

"Ah, are you leaving already?" He asked.

"Yes, I will walk before Kyungsoo sees it," she laughed. "He doesn't let me walk, because he doesn't understand that physical exercise is good for me."

"Ah, he's overprotective," Chanyeol smiled.

"You guys are fighting, aren't you?" She asked, smiling too.

Chanyeol was surprised.

"Ah...yes... how do you know that?"

“I am very perceptive. I have also been married for forty years... there is nothing very new going on with the other couples, no matter how different they look. Here and anywhere, the eyes speak the same language. "

Chanyeol was a little embarrassed that things were so obvious.

"Oh, don't be like this, you'll be fine soon," she wagged a thin, wrinkled finger. “We were all very happy with your presence here. Our Kyungsoo is a very good boy, it is not healthy for him to live alone and holed up in this place. You should make him take a vacation away from here.”

"Ah, I don't know if I could do that," Chanyeol shook his head. "He's very stubborn, doesn't listen to me."

“This is normal, but he likes you, so he'll listen to you one day. He's been very different since you arrived, happier and more excited. Don't give up trying.”

She was talking about the holidays, but Chanyeol took it as a sign of the universe.

“I will not go. Thanks for the advice,” he bowed without noticing. "And for the guitar!"

The lady waved and kept walking.

.

Chanyeol was so focused on finishing the guitar that Kyungsoo practically dragged him to dinner. He had made pizza and it smelled good.

"Eat the salad first," Kyungsoo said, bending down to take the pizza out of the oven. When he was in that position, he looked even smaller and Chanyeol wanted to hug him and stuff him with kisses.

"Okay," the Sagittarius said, filling his mouth with lettuce and tomatoes.

Kyungsoo put the pizza on the table and Chanyeol swallowed everything in his mouth.

"I think Mrs. Radcliffe- Bright has a crush on you, she only has compliments about you,” Kyungsoo said as he cut and served the slices.

"It shows that despite her old age, she still has the right mind," Chanyeol blinked. Kyungsoo smiled and shook his head.

Chanyeol was already on the third piece when Kyungsoo's cell phone rang and he answered (which he rarely did).

"Hello, Agent CHEN... I mean, Jongdae... Sorry, yes, I'm fine." He looked at Chanyeol for a moment. “He's fine too, he's here with me. How about you? Oh yeah. Really? She is a very intelligent child.”

Chanyeol laughed, wondering what his daughter should have done this time.

"Yes, I'll look at what was sent," Kyungsoo became serious and his Adam's apple moved nervously. “Hm. Yes, I understand. Yes, I'll take care of that. Thanks. "

He hung up the phone and went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"What's it?" Chanyeol almost screamed.

"Finish eating," Kyungsoo said, still very serious. "We'll see it later."

He made Chanyeol finish dinner and then took him to the couch. Kyungsoo brought the notebook on and offered it to Chanyeol.

"Click on the attachment and watch the video."

It was an email from the agency. Chanyeol was nervous, but he did as he was told. The video opened and in it was Agent IRENE, dressed formally, staring at the screen.

" _KAIBAEK and SECHAN subunits, this is Agent IRENE_ ," she bowed her head in greeting. " _I am here to inform you that the operation 'It seems like, but it is not' has finally been completed, with the help of the information that was passed on by you_."

The screen was filled with images from a camera planted on someone. It was a dark place and there was a crash. The only light was from the lanterns - it was an operation. The flashlight lit up a dark floor until it stopped in a man's face.

"Junmyeon," Chanyeol yelled.

He was tied up and had a blindfold on his eyes and lips sealed. He was dirty and disheveled. The image cut and turned to a team of agents taking another man. The camera focused on the prisoner's face and Chanyeol blinked several times.

"Junmyeon?"

"It's the _doppelgänger_ ," Kyungsoo explained.

"My God," Chanyeol said, astonished. "They are the same person."

"That's what we were trying to say," Kyungsoo sighed. "I think you understand now."

Agent IRENE reappeared on the screen.

“ _You will be removed immediately from your temporary shelters and taken back to the agency to resume your activities. We thank you for your dedication and patience. This operation would not have been completed without your hard work.”_

The video ended and Chanyeol didn't know how to react.

"Are we… free?" He asked himself.

"Yes," Kyungsoo said in a voice so automatic it seemed to be reciting. “Go pack your things. They should be here in no more than one day”

Chanyeol looked at him, almost without reaction. Kyungsoo was serious and calm, but it was not natural.

"Kyungsoo," he called. "Look at me."

The farmer turned slowly and faced him. Chanyeol thought about what he could say, but deep down, he wouldn't know how to express what he felt, so he just threw himself on the other and held his face.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, but did nothing to stop him when Chanyeol kissed him.

Chanyeol was so nervous that he started kissing him where he could; cheek, chin, neck... Kyungsoo didn't react or try to stop it.

"What are you doing," Kyungsoo repeated. "Chanyeol— what—"

"I'm in love with you," Chanyeol confessed at once.

Kyungsoo eyes widened behind the glasses, lips parted with shock.

"It's true," Chanyeol continued. “I have nothing to gain or lose here, Kyungsoo. I'm confessing what I feel. I know you must find it a mistake and maybe it is, but I have no way to control it. It is stupid and I only do stupid things, but it is true. I'm in love."

"Chanyeol, no," Kyungsoo asked quietly. "You have to go, go pack your stuff—"

"Do you like me?" Chanyeol asked firmly. "Speak the truth, just now."

"Please," Kyungsoo fixed the glasses on his face. "It doesn't make sense, please."

He looked so vulnerable, Chanyeol noticed. Like a cornered puppy.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Chanyeol argued, almost desperately. “Just tell me, forget this crappy mission, character, agent. Just the two of us. Do you like me?"

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and eyes with his big, shiny eyes, especially now that they were wet.

"Of course, I like you," he confessed too. "Don't you see that I like you a lot more than I should?"

Chanyeol smiled.

"Tell me," he asked. "I want to listen."

"I'm in love with you," Kyungsoo spoke as if it hurt to pronounce each word, with red eyes and lips. Chanyeol kissed him again, several times, happy and sad at the same time.

"Be mine again," he asked between kisses. "Just one more time."

Kyungsoo did not answer, but kissed him back.

.

Security guards arrived at dawn. They were already on their way when agent CHEN called, as Kyungsoo had not seen the email in time. Chanyeol had just finished packing and was leading to the gate when the car stopped.

"Hello," one of them shouted, waving his hand with Chanyeol’s watch.

"Good night," Chanyeol said, discouraged. "You again ..."

The driver rolled down the window and smiled.

“Don't worry about the trip this time, Agent LOEY. You don't have to be arrested or blindfolded, you're a free man now.”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh; that was the last of his concerns.

"Yes, let me just speak to Agent DYO," he asked. "I'm ready to go."

"Stop it, LOEY," the driver shook his head. "Get in the car, we still have thirteen more hours of travel ahead of us."

Chanyeol silently agreed. If he went to talk to Kyungsoo, he would be even sadder.

"Okay," he walked over and opened the back door of the van, looking at the road and the green around.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo appeared at the gate. "You forgot the guitar."

The security guards immediately bowed.

"Good night, Agent DYO," they said in unison.

"Good night," Kyungsoo frowned and circled the car to speak to the other agent. “Chanyeol, your guitar. The coffee machine is still inside.”

"Keep the machine for yourself," Chanyeol smiled without realizing it. “Thanks for the guitar. I didn't remember that—”

"Have a nice trip," Kyungsoo interrupted him, feeling like they were being watched. "I hope that it is all right."

“Thank you, Agent DYO. For welcoming me... and for being... kind. See you."

"See you later," Kyungsoo nodded, moving away from the van. Chanyeol got in and closed the car door, looking out until the figure of Kyungsoo standing in front of the gate disappeared. His heart was hurting, but he controlled his expression and stood his ground. When the agents talked to him, he pretended to be sleepy and tired.

The rest of the trip was a big blur in his memory.

He chose a romantic movie when they were on the plane and ended up crying until he sobbed at the end. He slept for hours and ended up leaving the plane with a swollen face, but managed to buy a newspaper to read on the way to the agency.

_July 18th_

_ SAGITTARIUS:  _ _Today is a cloudy day for your unshakeable positivity, but it is not the end of the world. Surround yourself with people you love and celebrate the good times, knowing that everything passes, including the bad phases. Color pink. Number 2._

Chanyeol decided to listen to the stars and tried to get more cheerful. The closer he got to the agency, the more he struggled to be happy to return home. Security guards left him in the garage and Chanyeol went upstairs to the check-in, which was still a few hours away.

Dr. Minseok was happy to see him healthy.

"No bullet, no accident, the wound completely healed..." the doctor wrote on his clipboard. “You are much healthier… the test results come out in a few days, but of course you are much better. The farmer's life has suited you, hasn't it?”

"I adapted well, doctor," Chanyeol replied, putting the shirt back on.

"Welcome back," Dr. Minseok said, smiling. “Get your ID and go to the cafeteria. I bet you're hungry.”

"I am," he smiled. "But I miss my friends more."

Chanyeol was released by identification and was finally able to access the area reserved for agents. He took his things to the dormitory, but only found his team's belongings, the room was empty.

He ran down to the cafeteria and found them eating at the table.

"Chanyeol," Sehun jumped out of the chair when he saw him. Baekhyun and Jongin turned to look, both with cheeks full of food.

Chanyeol ran to his partner and hugged him tightly.

"Sehun," he said, moved. “I thought something had happened to you! I was so worried…”

"And I? I was told you were hurt,” Sehun was almost crying.

"Chanyeol," Jongin waited for his turn to hug his friend. "We were looking forward to see you again..."

"For a moment we thought we wouldn't be back," Baekhyun joked. “Or that you were going to be promoted to intelligence. Agent IRENE said it was you who discovered the _doppelgänger_. She seemed impressed... Agent IRENE, impressed? You really won this time. Maybe you'll be promoted."

"Ah, not even in a dream," Chanyeol laughed. "This is my place, with you."

.


	4. reunited

.

The days dragged on at the agency. They returned to their normal routine, but with no sign of mission or external work. The superiors answered their questions with reluctance; they could not report anything until they had an opinion on the new head of the team. They didn't know much about Junmyeon, other than the fact that he was being treated after being rescued, and without a leader, all that remained was to wait.

In their free time, they could talk a lot. After training and dining, they lay on their beds and made small talk.

"So," Chanyeol ran his fingers over the guitar strings, turning to look down at the bunk. "If Junmyeon was kidnapped three months ago, did you sleep with the evil twin?"

"Yes, probably," Sehun shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"It makes sense, the boss never gave you much of a shot before," Jongin shook his head.

"Sleeping with an evil twin is sexier in my opinion," Baekhyun concluded. "With all due respect, right."

"Sehun has no criteria for these things," Jongin accused. "When I was told he was with Agent LAY in China, I felt sorry for Yixing."

"True," Baekhyun laughed. "He hit on the poor guy all the time."

"Ah, okay," Sehun crossed his arms. "As if you weren't going to hit on Agent LAY too."

"For your information," Baekhyun sat on the bed, lifting his finger. “I don't hit on anyone during a mission. Not only would I not hit him, but I behaved perfectly like a gentleman with Agent HWASA, even though she is, without question, the most attractive woman on earth.”

"Agent JOY and I became very close friends," Jongin agreed, shaking his head. “We have the same taste for clothes and music. It was a lot more fun to spend time with her than you guys, to be honest. At least she smells good.”

"She's nice and Agent LAY is nice too, but I'm not his type," Sehun shrugged again. “It wasn't bad there, it was like traveling to a new place. I ate well, I had fun…”

"Yes, I think I went out more in a month than in the last few years here," Baekhyun sighed. “Poor Chanyeol, right? All this time he was locked up on a farm.”

" Yeah, Chanyeol, you didn't talk about what happened," Jongin was curious. "Nor about Agent DYO."

Just by hearing the name, Chanyeol was already nervous.

"Age— what about him?"

"Well, we don't know much about him, do we," Baekhyun said. “He's almost a myth here. Is he really scary?”

"I bet Chanyeol obeyed him like a lamb," Sehun teased.

"He," Chanyeol looked at the ceiling and swallowed. "He is normal. A little short... good in the kitchen... he is a little scary at times... not all the time... he has a beautiful smile... when he smiles, his mouth looks like a heart... and his eyes are so big! They look like dolls’ eyes. His voice is thick and sexy… when he is embarrassed, the tip of his ears turns red… when he sings, it seems that all the problems in the world decrease…”

Chanyeol couldn't take it; hugged the guitar and started to cry. It was a matter of seconds before the other three climbed the bunk to comfort him.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun asked, shocked. "Why does it look like you're falling for this guy?"

"I miss him so much," Chanyeol sniffed. "His food too..."

"Were you… dating Agent DYO?" Baekhyun asked. "It is?"

"Yes," Chanyeol confessed. "My horoscope warned me..."

"Okay, is that reciprocal?" Jongin asked carefully.

"Yes," Chanyeol sniffed again. "We had so many romantic nights together - he took me out to eat and once we made out in the barn... smelling like chicken poo..."

"Too much information," Baekhyun warned. “Sorry, man. We didn't know it had been so serious.”

"I'm fine," Chanyeol wiped away the tears. "Swear. We parted ways on good terms, we are doing well.”

"You... don't look well," Jongin said. "We thought you were like that because it wasn’t nice there ..."

"You are clearly discouraged compared to before that mission," Sehun agreed. "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"No, you don't have to," Chanyeol smiled. "I'll be fine. The horoscope said I was supposed to think positively. I'll get better, I promise.”

They didn't seem very convinced.

.

Almost a month went by before they got news. The training remained the same, the days were long and no superior sought them out to tell something new, until they began to hear the buzz in the corridors.

They surrounded Agent SEULGI for information.

"It looks like your boss is on leave because of post-traumatic stress," she whispered to the four, hiding on the stairs to gossip. "It means that you may wait here for a long time."

"It's not possible," Baekhyun said, pursing his lips. "They don't let agents go unemployed."

"Exactly," she continued. "It is very likely that they will divide the team and place you individually in other teams until they get someone."

They looked at each other, startled. Separating a team that had been together for so long was cruel. It was going to be a heavy task to reorganize and adapt to new partners and dynamics.

"Is there no way to have a substitute leader?"

"It's more difficult than just relocating you," she said, making a sad face. “Sorry, friends. Who knows, maybe one of you won't join us? We are going to have a mission at a resort soon.”

They did not want comfort. The mood was heavy in their dorm; they couldn’t complain, because they understood the seriousness of their boss’s situation and couldn’t just accept to break up.

"I heard that we have a bad reputation because of this confusion," Sehun said, leaning against the dorm window.

"We?" Jongin was changing. “Were we the victims? We were sabotaged and now we have a bad name?”

"Well, we haven't recognized our 'non-boss' for more than a month," Chanyeol argued.

" _Nobody_ recognized him," Baekhyun emphasized. "Furthermore-"

"Wait," Sehun interrupted, looking out the window. "Isn't that Chanyeol's boyfriend over there?"

Chanyeol didn't have a boyfriend, but he immediately jumped off the bunk and ran to the window as if his life depended on it. Sehun was correct - Kyungsoo was outside, next to Kim Jongdae. He was different, wearing a plaid shirt over his black outfit and casual sneakers, his hair waving in the wind.

"It's him," Chanyeol sighed. "Did he come to see me?"

Jongin and Baekhyun had gone to the window to investigate.

"How old is he?" Jongin asked. "He's not too young for you, is he?"

"Shut up, he's older than you," Chanyeol grunted. "He just has a baby face."

"He's so short," Baekhyun was impressed. "I always said that being the shortest helps on the field, but no one listened to me."

Kyungsoo turned towards the building as if he were listening - which was impossible, they were far away - and they all immediately ducked, except Sehun, who continued to stare.

"Sehun," Chanyeol whispered. "Is he coming here?"

"Yes," Sehun said. "He is going to enter the building."

"Oh my god," Chanyeol panicked. "I was not prepared for that today."

"You are going to comb that hair and put on perfume," Jongin whispered aggressively.

"Put on that white shirt that shows your muscles," Baekhyun also whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sehun asked, looking down. "He won't hear us."

Chanyeol ran to the bathroom, got stuffed with perfume, and put on the shirt that Baekhyun chose. He let Jongin fix his hair quickly and took a deep breath.

"He must be heading to Jongdae's room first," Sehun said. "The two were talking."

Chanyeol had an idea to wait near the stairs that gave access to the upper level. They could have taken the elevator, but if they wanted to talk privately, the stairs were the best place. He stopped in a position where he could look casually handsome.

“… Three pieces of lego. And I went around the house looking and you know where I found it? In the microwave that sits on top of the closet,” Jongdae’s voice echoed the stairs. “She climbed the closet using a spy-use-only device. Don't ask me how she—”

The two arrived at the flight of stairs on which Chanyeol was close, pretending to be resting in the hall. Chanyeol pretended to be surprised when they faced each other.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae said.

Kyungsoo was silent, expressionless. Chanyeol was nervous.

“Ah, hello—hello you, what a surprise. I didn't think you'd be here, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, stretching. "What—what a coincidence."

"I thought you saw me through the window," Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "When you were wearing another outfit."

Kim Jongdae held back a laugh.

“Ah, Agent LOEY. Subtlety was never your thing,” he said. "If you'll excuse us, Agent DYO and I need to discuss some things in privacy."

And they followed the stairs, leaving Chanyeol alone, gaping. Chanyeol went back to the dorm muttering and Jongin promised to keep watch and warn them when they left the room, but they took a long time there and the team had to go down to dinner.

They were eating and talking when they saw Jongdae passing by with his tray.

"Hey," Chanyeol called. "Hey, sir."

Jongdae went to them, smiling just like the photo on the badge.

"Yes?"

"Is—is DYO still around?" Chanyeol asked, scratching his neck.

"No, he needed to fix some bureaucratic problems," Jongdae informed. "But he should be back soon, don't worry."

"Thank you," Sehun said, watching Chanyeol's head plummet until it hit the table.

"Get up," Baekhyun nudged him. "Have a little dignity."

Chanyeol raised his head, but he was really hurt. He covered his eyes to keep from crying and shouted angrily:

“I can't believe I let him bang me! That asshole!”

"Bang his heart," Jongin yelled louder in the cafeteria. "Shooting love!"

Chanyeol was no longer caring what the others were going to think. He got up and went to the dorm, saying nothing more, leaving his lunch and his worried friends to be alone. In his mind, everything would be solved when he returned, but things were still confusing and now Kyungsoo didn't even say _hi_ to him _._

He picked up the guitar and played alone in the dormitory until he fell asleep.

.

They had another week of silence. At that point, they were already getting out of bed discouraged - until the day they were woken up with a warning.

" _KAIBAEK and SECHAN,”_ the bedroom radio screamed. “ _Kim Jongdae is waiting for you in his office in thirty minutes._ "

They hurried to get ready and go out together (it was complicated because everyone was a bit vain and wasted hours getting ready). They entered the elevator in silence.

The door closed.

"I hope he puts me on a men's team," Baekhyun sighed. "Mixed teams are a mess."

"As long as it's not Agent IRENE," Jongin agreed. "It doesn't matter to me."

"She's nice, you don't know how to appreciate silence," Sehun said.

"She thinks we are incompetent," Chanyeol said. "Even if she says she doesn’t."

The door opened and they went to the floor. Baekhyun, as the oldest agent, took the lead and knocked on the door.

"Sir?"

Kim Jongdae opened the door and smiled.

"Come in, come in," he said. "Don't be intimidated."

The four entered in pairs. Jongdae had a few sofas and an armchair available. Chanyeol sat down and then realized there was one more person in the room.

"Hello," Kyungsoo said, standing up and bowing respectfully. The others imitated the gesture.

Chanyeol was in shock; Kyungsoo was wearing a suit and tie (still all in black), with his hair slicked back and without glasses, as if he were a celebrity. If Chanyeol was mad at him before, he did not remember it anymore.

"Thank you for coming here so early," Jongdae sat at his table. “At least, I have good news. And the news— err … I have news.”

Chanyeol sighed heavily.

“As you may already know, Kim Junmyeon asked for permission to deal with his post-traumatic stress disorder after the _doppelgänger_ event, which is perfectly understandable, but brings us a bureaucratic problem. We have four agents and we don't have a leader,” Jongdae shrugged. “Right away, I figured I could relocate you to other active teams, but I couldn't get everyone together and neither partners together—”

Baekhyun made a strange noise.

“—And then I thought that maybe I could find another way out. I was once a field agent and I know that changing partners is hell, forgiving the word, so I searched my list of senior agents for someone who could replace your boss and I only found inactive agents. Luckily for me, Agent DYO accepted this job, despite being legally retired.”

The four looked at the man in black.

“For the next few months, he will be your boss, your leader. Agent DYO has asked for permission to lead some of our land missions and in a few days, you will be preparing to return to the field. We are just solving problems, as I have said.”

There was a heavy silence in the room.

"Well..." Kim Jongdae leaned over and rested his elbows on the table. "Any question? Complaint? Objection?"

"What about your farm?" Chanyeol was confused.

Kyungsoo looked at him calmly.

“My friend is taking care of it. I also hired some people to take care of the service while I'm gone.”

Everyone was looking from one to the other, as in a ping pong match.

"Anything else?" Jongdae asked.

"We are very happy to hear that Agent DYO has agreed to lead our team," Baekhyun said. “I speak for everyone when I say that we are grateful.”

They shook their heads, agreeing.

"Nothing else?" Jongdae clapped his hands. "Great. Go out, enjoy these days to rest and learn more about the future work."

Kyungsoo got up, then the other four got up immediately afterwards. He opened the door for the agents to leave and Chanyeol made sure to be the last. When they were outside, Baekhyun hit Jongin on the arm.

"You forgot _that thing_ in the room."

"Ah," Jongin said. “It's true, I really forgot it. Let's go there."

It was not their best performance. Sehun looked at the two agents running to take the elevator and then looked back at where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were.

"I haven't forgotten anything," he said, walking away. "I just don't want to thirdwheel."

And took the ladder.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were in the same place, trying to react to what had happened.

"So," Chanyeol coughed. "Are you my boss now?"

"Temporarily," Kyungsoo said. "Sometime, I’ll need to go back home."

"Hm," Chanyeol shook his head. "I didn't think you would leave your farm to be active again."

"Me neither," Kyungsoo said. "But I think I needed a retirement vacation."

"Was that why, then?" Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled.

"If I leave your dorm at midnight and go to the heliport, I can tell you why."

Chanyeol swallowed, watching him walk away.

"Hey," he called. "Boss."

Kyungsoo turned around.

"Will you always come looking so neat?" The Sagittarian joked. "You could end up distracting the agents on duty with those tight pants."

Kyungsoo smiled and kept walking.

"Take your guitar," he said. "And a coat."

.

It was windy.

Chanyeol opened the door to the helipad and faced the security cameras, as he was doing nothing wrong. The security guards hadn't asked why he was climbing up with a guitar in the middle of the night, so Chanyeol guessed they had been warned. The night was clear, the sky was starry and he walked for a long time until he saw Kyungsoo sitting on the ground.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Chanyeol yelled, walking upwind.

Kyungsoo smiled.

"I don't feel comfortable flying, here I can feel grounded, I’m in the same place," he explained.

Chanyeol stopped and Kyungsoo tapped the floor, inviting him to sit. Chanyeol chose the best position, but leaned against the other as well.

"Does it work?" Kyungsoo pointed to the guitar.

Chanyeol answered by playing some notes.

"Great," the boss approved. "Now I can sing, right?"

"You said you would explain to me why you took the job," Chanyeol said. "I need to know."

Kyungsoo looked ahead, holding his knees. He wasn’t wearing glasses, squinting to see, while the wind ruffled his hair.

"After you left, I got into the habit of listening to the horoscope," he began, licking his lips dry from the cold wind. “It seemed to be talking to me. I felt like a fool to believe that, but it was right every time.”

"I told you."

"The day Jongdae called me, the horoscope had told me to stop being rational and go after what I wanted."

Chanyeol's heart was beating fast.

“And what did you want? What do you want?"

Kyungsoo looked at him.

"I want to believe the nonsense things you tell me."

Chanyeol leaned over, took his face, and kissed him. He missed that kiss, how simple and perfect it was, hot on that strangely cold night.

"Missed you," muttered Chanyeol. "I miss you every day."

"Me too," Kyungsoo said. “I hope that now I can get you to stop being hurt on missions. I was worried about that.”

"Look, this is quite difficult, but you can try," Chanyeol shrugged.

"If you follow my orders, it won't happen."

"What if I don't follow?" Chanyeol waggled his eyebrows. "Are you going to punish me because I was a naughty boy?"

Kyungsoo was serious.

"Your flirting is still horrible."

"And yet you sat on my face."

Kyungsoo pulled the other's ear.

"Play a song," he looked annoyed, but the tips of his ears were red.

"Any of them?"

"Some popular."

"Popular? You don't know what's popular, you introverted farmer.”

"Play anything and I'll get by."

"Okay," Chanyeol said.

It didn't matter which the song was; what mattered was that they were together under the stars that guided them to each other.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most brujadelmar fic ever. I wrote it for a challenge back in June and translated it to English so everyone could read - some of you read that in Portuguese, but now there are some changes. 
> 
> warning:  
> 1\. no bottoms, no tops, just sex  
> 2\. astrology.................. you know the thrill.  
> 3\. the fic is already written, I'm just revising and adding a few things, so anticipate!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
